Betrothed to the Moon
by MasterOvGravity
Summary: Sometimes, you can't save everyone and sometimes, to save everyone, something needs to be lost. To the Olympians, it was the god of heroes. To Apollo, it was his best friend. And to Artemis, it was her betrothed. Who was he? Well, you should know him. He was Perseus Jackson, and he was the one and only betrothed to the moon. The first in The Moon Saga.
1. Prologue

**Poseidon POV**

 _I was worried about my son._ He would be a massive target due to the simple fact that he had my blood. My children, especially demigods, were attacked commonly by monsters after their first birthday before they had fully learnt how to defend themselves and the extent of their powers.

I Iris messaged all of the Olympians to look for a guardian. Most were willing, with the exception of Ares, but were already taking care of children. I Iris messaged Zeus, my brother, fair king of the gods. He was talking to one of his subjects but turned to me and asked them to wait.

I started," Brother. I need help. I-"

"Need help with taking care of your latest child?" He finished, guessing," I can ask Leto. Her children can defend him if needed."

And in about twelve seconds flat. Zeus solved my problem. I thanked him and waved in front of the mist. Cutting the connection. I turned around and saw my son opening his eyes for the first time...

 **Prologue done! Yay. Enjoy!**

 **~MasterOvGravity**


	2. I'm Born Underwater, Why Not?

**Perseus POV**

 _Blinding white light filed into my line of sight._ I saw faces. A tan, raven-haired man who held a surprisingly elegant golden trident. A beautiful angelic woman who looked like a mermaid from the heavens. A young child grinning while using his merman tails (three of them in all) in... Water? Wow. Water. My eyes wandered around the room I was in. I was the slight bit confused. I was sure that newborn babies didn't know anything when they were born. Is that what I am? A baby. A... Newborn... Wow... I'm a baby... Nice! I tried... What's that word? Ah... Talking, but all that came out was," Gah Gah!"

I stopped, happy with my mindset. I'd need to work on the... Talking. Taa... L... Kee.. Ing. Talking. Yay!

I got up, intrigued by the vast world around me, waiting to be explored and discovered. I looked around curiously. This place was sure neat. I looked back at the trio and grinned. They beamed lovingly back, the kid swimming in a frontflip. I weakly attempted to imitate his actions, but I ended up just doing it sideways. I wanted to explore. I ached to see everything this place had to offer, and I felt... Content. Yes. That's the word. Content in this fascinating enchanting world.

I heard voices and turned around. I heard the man talking," Isn't he adorable?"

The woman nodded and grin widely.

The man continued," Let's name him... Hmm... What about, Perseus?"

"Sure darling."

They continued on, discussing more stuff like that. Meanwhile, I was exploring the room. It was massive and really neat. The place looked like it was painted in some light blue and looked incredible. It was definitely a palace. Probably deep below sea level. Orbs of air randomly flew across the expanse of the room. Shocks of fluorescent light illuminated the tremendous expanse inside the palace and far out into the depths of the brilliant ocean. I was at home. I think...

 _ **Line Break**_

I explored the courtyard. Finally after being discharged from the ho... Hos... Pee... Tall. Hospeetall. No. Hospital! Yeah!

Anyway, I swam around waving at all the nice fish people. I was having fun right now! I swam into an alleyway and looked around. There was a bunch of mermen sitting around a table. I counted up 3 mermen. They looked like they were having fun, so I decided to join them.

"Hi, Guys! I'm Perseus" I yelled.

They all looked up and I saw their faces morph into one of shock. They then looked at each other and said,"You are the king's new son?"

I nodded and they all bowed and said," Would you like to play a card game with us, sir?"

"Why am I called sir?"

They looked baffled at my reply but shrugged. They asked again," Would you like to play a card game with us Perseus?"

"Sure!" I said and they grinned. They pulled out a deck of cards that had a bunch of gods on it. I recognised a bunch of gods that dad told me about.

I saw: Demeter who held two golden blades; Hera who exhibited a shiny celestial bronze Xiphos; Hestia who was wreathed in flames; Hades who fashioned a pitch black helmet; Zeus who proudly hefted his massive lightning bolt, which was crackling with power from the looks of things, and my dad, Poseidon, who gripped a first-class, one of a kind, golden trident that had tiny tornadoes swirling around it like flies.

Hours later, we were all playing around the table with cards in our hands. Due to myself being a god, I had already mentally aged to a 12-year-old and I had psychically aged to that of a 7-year-old. I had already been briefed on the rules and shown some strategies.

I had Perseus (a child of Zeus), Hestia, and my dad, Poseidon. I also had a titan called Iapetus and a Titaness called Rhea. The rest of my team consisted of demigods and demititans.

Two mermen, named Nickolas Rhodes and Jack Murphy (both part of the royal guard), had challenged each other and were currently engaged in a one on one battle. This left me and the last guard, Jozef (also a guard and pronounced Yo-seff), to duke it out. I had placed down Hades and Demeter along with a couple of demigods to defend the gods.

Jozef had Hestia and Zeus on the field. He smirked smugly. I racked my head, trying to come up with an idea when I thought of something. Iapetus was a titan. Rhea was a titan. Titans are more powerful than gods. Titan equals beat up gods. I smirked and pulled out Iapetus and Rhea.

I grinned at the guard. He looked like he were about to faint on the spot. Earlier, he told me that he only had three titans, which meant one of the other guards had the other one. Sighing, Jozef handed me his cards after discarding Zeus and Hestia from the battlefield. I grinned victoriously and decided to silently spectate the match between Nickolas and Jack. Nick had Demeter out and Jack had Hades. I knew Hades was stronger than Demeter because Hades controlled the dead and had a considerate amount of control overnight.

A few moments after that, Jack hollered," Ha! Take that! I have Clymene! Hahaha!"

Nick (his new nickname) sighed and handed his cards to Jack, who grinned widely and turned to face me. I smiled. He smiled back. Then, I changed my demeanour and cackled rather maniacally. I placed my titans and he reeled back in shock. He fainted on the spot. I heard Nick snort and take out his new Hephaestus brand iPhone which was completely waterproof and available on Mount Olympus at Hephaestus' Workshop. He snapped a few pictures of unconscious Jack while Jozef high fived me.

I hung out with the guards more until I got bored and bid goodbye to them. I swam away and decided to check out the land. I swam upwards while listening to my sea instincts, and saw the sky. I reached the surface and shot out like a dolphin, curving through the air with the help of gravity. I landed on my feet and tested my surroundings.

Moving on land was harder. I tried jumping off the ground and swimming through the air. This resulted in me face-planting. I got up and spat continuously. I dusted my baggy outfit and looked around.

The bright colours blinded me. Underwater, it was never this colourful and beautiful. The sky was clear and bright, other than a few stray clouds that wandered the upper dome of the world. Under me, soft sand shifted to mould into the shape of my feet. Over the horizon, I saw plants and flowers, splashed with vivid and fluorescent colours that would make Iris squeal with joy. The wind exploded across my face and swept my hair into small wave shapes. I turned laboriously behind me and saw a few land creatures. I saw some white animals with wings. Birds, I guess. I stared at them in wonder, probably for about eight hours.

Back to important matters, such as getting used to the physics of land. I tried stepping around, only to find that the process was harder on land. I had to know why later on. I sighed and looked around, searching for something to help support me for the time being.

I found a stick and walked around in circles for a while. I giggled randomly. I probably looked like an old man right about now. I grinned. I like grinning. I decided to go explore the city. I trudged tirelessly towards the city and saw a sign.

It read 'WELCOME TO DELPHI!'

It also read '12 HOURS UNTIL DELOS WILL LAND! DELOS WILL LAND 321 KM FROM DELPHI'

I shook my head and read again, It still said 321 km from Delphi. What were the odds that the .distance in that sequence? It was like a countdown or something. You know what? Nevermind.

Shaking my head, I trekked towards the centre of the city to find many empty plots of land dotted around a whole expanse of about 250 square meters. Don't ask me how I knew what a 'meter' was. It just popped up in my godly mind.

I decided to do some sightseeing. I walked around. Half of the area was empty or cleared off. If I were to guess, I'd say that they didn't have a patron god. I walked over to a large crowd of people. I asked a man," What's everyone doing?"

He solemnly turned and was likely caught off guard," Oh, your a young one too," He turned away but I could tell something was wrong," Come with me, child."

I followed him, intrigued as to what was going on and where the children were. The youngest people I'd seen so far looked to be between the ages of thirteen to fourteen, by the looks of things. I finally reached the old man and blinked rapidly to check If this was just a nightmare. Standing in front of him, was an army of soldiers opposite the position of the village's citizens. In the middle, was a group of children, all aged from two up to twelve, tied onto horses. The horses themselves looked intimidating and quite grim. I tried asking it a few questions. I know I sounded crazy, but I was trusting the judgement of Jozef the friendly mermen.

 _'Hello?'_ I looked at a horse expectantly.

 _'Milord. Free us please milord. These poor-willed men have captured us and decided to use us to take children from our own city. Please, milord, help us. We will forever be in your debt.'\_

I nodded at the horse and spoke demandingly, startling the poor residence," Leave now mortals, never return to this town."

The soldiers looked at me, confused by why a random kid decided to join the fray and speak up. A soldier then started cracking up and the rest joined, rolling around.

A soldier spoke up," Sorry kid, but us 'mortals'," He replied while putting emphasis on the word mortal before reigning in any urge to laugh and continued," are only here to collect our century debt. This city is ours unless they sacrifice their children to us every century as a debt for peace. I wish we didn't have to do this, but if we don't, the king of Sparta, king Agesilaus, would execute our families for not abiding by his command. We aren't the ones who want to do this kid, but If you get the kids and have them run away, we can just bring you and pretend the others died from sickness."

I looked up at him in sympathy. I then pointed at the most confident looking soldier. The other soldiers snickered and patting him on the back. I even heard one say something about graves and funerals. I felt sorry but ordered him," Bring me to this Agesilaus. I want to have a little talk with him."

The elders of Delphi looked like they wanted to stop me, but they didn't want to speak out or do anything to draw attention to themselves. The soldiers, however, had looks that ranged from surprise to grins that the king would get a lecture to smirks thinking that I was going to get a good telling off or be put into torture or just given to slavery. I glared at those ones and followed the biggest the way, I bought five sheets of papyrus paper and a kalamos; trudged alongside the soldier down an uneven gravel path.

He asked me whilst whistling a tune," What are you going to do to our king? Please slay him. His reign is terrible and he has brought grief and despair to many families and citizens. Us guards along with our families are one of the only residences shielded from his wrath, but even we aren't fully protected. He has brought shame to the Spartans. He sends our young, of about 5-10, to go on rescue missions, send messages, and do labour for entertainment. He is cruel, twisted and sick."

I nodded and slowly consumed the information. I caught the important facts and left the rest. I had gathered the following. He was a very bad person who sent children to their doom for fun. He ruined all the lives of everyone in the city. He probably isn't faithful to his wife/the queen either. He, in short, needed to die. I summed that up in the span of three-point two-five (3.25) seconds. I can be smart. Pfffff. Stereotypes.

When we arrived at the castle of Sparta, after receiving multiple strange faces from the residence, I left the soldier outside and told him to guard. Sighing, I made sure I had a few cisterns of water on my tunic; I marched inside.

The first thing that I noticed was the air. It felt damp and heavy, like the air in an arena after countless matches. The air seemed to weigh me down slightly. I tried controlling the moisture around me to find that I couldn't. I decided to train myself to do that later. Further examination showed that the whole room, from the walls to the furniture, was completely coated with a thick layer of dust. Every corner was flooded with trash. Flies combed the whole area and searched for any source of food containing a tint of colour other than black or brown. Sadly, that included me too. Flies nipped at my body as I wandered the hallways, searching for any sign that anyone had recently been in the common room. The castle lacked any human life and sound. I walked through an archway and was instantly followed by a surge of flies. I decided to end this nonsense quickly and coated myself with a layer of water.

After walking through countless and extremely grimy corridors, I heard voices. At least five of them. I decided to listen in on the conversation and see what information I could gather from the subjects of the king and the chefs. I swiftly dashed towards a wall, but slow enough that I didn't make a sound, and edged towards a corner. The voices started to clear up and seemed to increase in quality and volume. The sounds echoed throughout the entire castle.

"The king requests that you make thirty-five (35) serving carts full of fish and meat. He wants to burn one of the citizens who defied him on a stake tomorrow at 2 pm." A masculine voice, likely the kings royal advisor, ordered in monotone.

I heard someone, probably the cook, sigh exasperatedly but I could hear a hint of fright in his voice," Why does he love burning people?"

The other person then started to rant about how their ruler sucked and how the gods basically ignored them with the surprisingly sole exception of Ares. I processed the information and wrote it down on one of the castle walls using confirmed that the king couldn't be given any mercy and that his supporters were probably limited to the wealthy.

"...and that's why I think the king sucks." The advisor finished solemnly.

I heard their voices fading away as they sauntered away, the advisor shooting out specific ingredients for the chef.

I thought about what I just heard. The 'king' wanted to burn someone to death on a stake. Probably to increase his influence via the fear factor. This was to happen at 2 pm tomorrow and would probably be mandatory for the civilians to attend. This would probably be a good place to show the citizens what happens to evil dictators with corrupt motives.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Footsteps padded across the ground. I lurched backwards abruptly and scanned the area near me. About one... No... Two? Three? There were definitely at least two since a few shadows merged together to make distorted shapes.

I pulled out two cisterns of water and poured the water out. The water surged downwards, due to gravity, and pooled on the floor. About thirty-five (35) inches in area. Again, don't ask, I didn't know how I know this kind of stuff. It just happened.

Changing, the shadows shrunk and merge together. There seemed to be at least four guards. Due to my incredible observation skill, I was able to identify a spear being held in each guard's hand along their bodies being equipped with leather armour.

Turning a corner, nearly sixteen (16) shadows, all ranging in darkness and tone, completely mixed into four soldiers, spears sharpened and glistening. They spotted me and in that moment, each of their two eyes met mine and an awkward silence followed. They saw what I was doing and a silent agreement was formed. They turned away and walked back the way they came, 'accidentally' dropping their spears along with two sheets of papyrus paper. There was something written on each one.

I picked one up and read it quietly to myself. It had written on it,' MEETING ABOUT THE KING TOMORROW AT 12 AM. BRING INFORMATION AND REINFORCEMENTS. LOCATED ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN. REMEMBER TO BRING OUR WEAPONS.'

The other displayed the following,' MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT FOLLOWED. DO NOT TRUST TOWNSFOLK. BRING CITIZENS OF DELPHI IF WANTED.'

All this revelation with the evil king and the secret anti-king organisation was making me tired. I yawned and decided to gather the citizens of Delphi with me tomorrow. I waved my hand. Floating spheres of water started to form and dance around me.

I carelessly strolled through the corridors and back-tracked myself. Every now and then, I'd see a soldier or two and they'd either attack me or turn a blind eye and pretend I didn't exist. When they did attack me, I'd just cover them with water and let them fall into short-term unconsciousness along with giving them short-term amnesia. Like I did near the exit/entrance of the castle.

Near the biggest set of doors, a few guards hefted their spears clumsily and pointed them at me. Boredly, I flailed my hand and they were struggling to stay conscious. After a few moments, they fainted and I continued onwards.

The king was likely going to throw a party to celebrate the person burning to death. He wasn't going to live long enough to see that happen ever again. It was time to crash a party...

 **A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE! HERE IS THE START OF MY REWRITE OF BETROTHED TO THE MOON! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT WHEN I HAVE TIME TO WRITE! YAY!**

 **Peace,**

 _ **~MasterGravity**_


	3. My Idiot Brother Eats the Sun

**FOR THE SEVEN: WHAT DO YOU LISTEN TO ON THE RADIO?**

 _Hazel: What is a radio?_

 _Frank: Well, it's a device that creates music._

 _Hazel: How?_

 _Frank: Just don't think about it. I listen to 'Fight Song' and that kind of stuff. Clarisse always makes me listen to songs with the words 'fight', and 'hurt' in it._

 _Hazel: Ok. 'Seven years'? That's the only modern song I've heard._

 _Jason: 'Thunder'. Gotta be dad's favourite somehow._

 _Piper: 'Me and my broken heart' and 'love me again'. Mom won't let us listen to anything else. I'm no exception. You have no idea how many times I've had to listen to Drew singing that demonic song._

 _Percy: Under the see. Cause-_

 _Annabeth: It's sea, Percy. Grammar. Remember?_

 _Percy: Oh... Sure, Annabeth. Under the sea! Down there is better..._

 **Percy walks away. Singing**

 _Jason: There goes Aqua Lad. Hey... Has anyone seen Leo?_

 _Frank: Yeah. Last I saw, he was heading towards bunker 9._

 _Piper: Well... Those two aren't going to be back anytime soon._

 _Annabeth: I don't listen to music much. So I don't have a favourite. Let's just hear what's on the radio._

 **Turns on radio**

 _Radio: ...And she's burning it down..._

 _Piper: Gods no..._

 _Radio: Ohhh Oh oh oh oh..._

 _Jason: Wait..._

. _..She's got her head in the clouds..._

 _Annabeth: Oh no..._

 _And she's not backing down..._

 _Hazel: What's going on?_

 _Frank: GET SOME COVER! HAZEL! RUN!_

 **Leo runs in, screaming**

 _Leo: THIS IS MY JAM!_

 _Radio and Leo in sync: THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!_

 _Leo lights on fire and sets fire to Juniper's tree_

 _Annabeth: GODS! SOMEONE GET PERCY! JUNIPER! GET THE WATER NYMPHS!_

 **We zoom in on Leo. He is dancing and flinging fireballs everywhere. Meanwhile, in the background, Annabeth is calling out orders. Jason has been hit by one of the fireballs and is currently running towards the creek. Frank and Hazel have legged it to look for Percy. Meanwhile, Juniper and a group of dryads have arrived and are flinging water at the tree. To no avail. The camp is in chaos.**

 **We zoom out and close back to Percy. He is dancing with earphones on. He has his back turned to the chaos behind him. Suddenly he hears a shout. He takes off one earphone. No one talks. They are all just silent and waiting for Percy to turn. Percy thinks he's hallucinating and shrugs it off**

Now... Back to the story.

 **Artemis POV**

Yawn. This was nice. The sun was rising, Apollo was speeding across the sand, and I was petting an animal. It had nice soft fur and a white underbelly. Its upper coat was coloured a light brown. She, I think. She nuzzled my hand affectionately and backed away. She proceeded to gallop forwards, shining in the waning moonlight, and jumped.

I, distracted and mesmerized, blasted it with my powers. It shone, flaring out with so much power it caused Apollo, my younger brother (say otherwise and your face will meet my fist, even If your a female), to trip over awkwardly and land face-first in the sand. He spluttered out very... Colourful language... Very colourful... After running out of colours, he got up and muttered something about a shiny deer and needing to save his beautiful face. I looked around for the deer, but it seemed to have completely vanished. Sigh. Apollo must have frightened it off with his inexcusable stupidity.

I laughed jokingly," Apollo!" I giggled a bit. This was so unlike me that I nearly collapsed. However, I proceeded to interrogate Apollo further, trying not to fall over and laugh at Apollo's baby face," What did you say about your face and why?"

Apollo just looked at me, red-faced, until he replied," Umm... Because I need this face to get girls?"

He said it in such an innocent and confused tone that I started snickering. If possible, his face started to morph into an even more confused look before he frowned," Why are you laughing?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I just rolled around in the sand and laughed some more.

"Children!" I heard my mother, Leto, call out off in the distance. "It's time to feed your little stomachs."

The moment I heard the word 'feed', I was already bolting across the beach, halfway to our small but cosy home. I heard Apollo yell," Wait for me Artemis!"

By the time he got to the premises, I was already going up a set of stairs. When I reached the top of the staircase, I swung around and watched the island of Delos. He still liked to move on occasion and yes... He can move. He's the only island of his kind. Extraordinary, really. I focused my attention back to the house. I would never get tired of the sight.

I turned to our garden first. The garden that our wonderful mother, Leto, spent hours upon hours creating.

The area was wide and open, sloping gently down to a cosmic-blue river. A grove of cypress pines flanked us on one side, while a grove of peaceful beeches stood guard on the other. Apple trees ran through the centre of the garden, forming a lake of claw shadows onto the soft grass.

Then, there were the sections that Apollo and I made ourselves. It was split evenly. However, If you saw them, you'd think of them as opposites. Abstract.

Apollo's was flashy. To be frank. It reflected his personality perfectly. His need to shine. The garden itself glowed. His side sported golden flowers that didn't reflect sunlight. It literally mass-produced its own sunlight. Other than those, he had statues of instruments that hadn't been invented yet.

Yes. He actually made those. What would happen if a mortal saw these and tried to recreate them? Exactly. They would shift the course of the future. Then, Apollo would have almost definitely secured the wrath of the fates.

I was greatly and utterly embarrassed when he revealed information about the future.

Spoiling the future was looked down upon in Greece. It made people paranoid and often mucked up the future.

I, on the contrary, didn't get caught up in those unnecessary, avoidable, and millennia-long lectures. Instead, I was charged with the exhilarating job of hunting monsters. Even though I technically wasn't old enough to lead my own group. I had to wait until I was ten years old(at the very least). Even then, Dad would judge if I was mature enough first.

Back to the topic of the garden. My side wasn't overly extravagant, nor too dull. It's main colour scheme consisted of the finest shade of silver, and an underlying shade of raven black.

Past the river, there was a plush-green meadow that stretched away into the vast and unpredictable wild. I felt calm in the wild. Free. Like the many creatures that lived there.

I sighed. The sight would never seize to amaze me. It probably never would. Not for now, at least.

Apollo finally caught up. He was panting like mad. The kid didn't exercise enough. Looking back at it, I probably should've made him do an extra tiring and healthy training regimen.

I waltzed through our door. Ahh... The wonderous perks of having things thousands of years early.

Mother had prepared my prey along with our daily dose of nectar.

"Artemis dear," My mother began, starting a conversation on schedule," What have you done today?"

"Oh." I shortly after looked up at my mother" I shot a deer with lasers today."

"Really?" My mother inquired, obviously curious and at least a bit worried about the deer.

"What happened to her?"

My mother's deer were all females. Just how I liked them. The males were too aggressive and competitive. Ruffians.

"She ran away after Apollo frightened her; made her away by using his 'charms'." I put emphasis on the word 'charms' to tease Apollo. Which I was successful at.

A long and loud: HEY! Sounded across the island. I wouldn't be surprised if the animals on the other side of the island heard Apollo's shout. He would probably become the god of loud noises or something. Wait. Don't be a smart alec and say he would be the god of something. Those beings are so annoying

Mother sighed," I think you two should go visit your father. You should ask him abou-"

I intercepted her. "Wait? Are we going to visit our father? Wait... Why No! But mother! I don't want to go! Father is an ignorant jer-"

"Artemis..." Mother warned. She continued with what she was saying earlier," You two are going to see your father. He will help Apollo with his 'problems'... And help both of you with reserving your sacred animals for when you are older. Any complaints?"

I opened my mouth to retort but decided against it. I knew who I want to fight my battles against but against my mother isn't one of them. Plus, I already recognized that I clearly wouldn't win this battle since it was against my mom, who knows everything about me and can use that to her advantage. In addition, she's my mom, so she gets the final say in things.

As much as I hate to admit it. I'd be defeated in a matter of seconds.

I sighed, defeated, and slouched back into my seat. That's when I remembered that I wanted to catch a new creature to put into my personal nature reserve so that they never go extinct.

I got up and looked over to my mother who was briefing Apollo as to why he shouldn't be acting all high and mighty especially when he grows up. I couldn't help but think about our father. Zeus. He had arrived at mother's doorstep when she was at her most vulnerable, charmed her, and left her with twins so she alone would face the inevitable wrath of Hera. However, in the end, Hera and mother made peace.

They would sit together and joke about my father, laughing tremendously about how he had not charmed them through his 'good' looks, nor his 'funny' jokes, but because they felt sorry for him. He had looked so sad when they tried to reject him the first time. Like a kicked puppy, and no one ever ignored a kicked puppy. If you have, well, sorry to break it to you, but you're an incredibly bad person.

Mother didn't stay mad at my father. Actually. I almost forgot that she ever despised him. That is until he showed up again at our house. I had never seen my mother so angry. I also felt sorry for the hundreds of utensils that were crushed to sate my mother's seemingly everlasting rage.

(Linebreak)

We were trudging to Olympus by foot, both of our bows in hand in case a murderer appeared on the road.

Why? You might ask. Well, Olympus was guarded. Those who were branded as a traitor or ones who hadn't become a deity (or you were mortal - in which case you'd just die while trying to get up. Just don't try), have to go under Olympus by foot before they could either take the clouds up (The clouds could only be summoned by an immortal deity. Sorry to you mortals or demigods that can't do that) like an elevator (like I said, the wonders of technology thousands of years before humans had known about it). Otherwise, you'd have to climb up Mount Olympus on foot.

Back to us. Apollo and I were trudging towards Delphi to rest before we continued our trek to Olympus when we heard saw them. Hundreds of townsfolk, seemingly the whole town, trekking towards Sparta. Why would they be heading in the direction of Sparta? Delphi had a debt for Sparta. Unless...

"Artemis!" Apollo exclaimed, waving in front of my face.

"Sorry," I shook my head, trying to organise myself," I zoned out."

Apollo groaned, obviously exasperated," Well, all of the citizens of Delphi seem to be following this guy towards Sparta." He pointed towards a figure off in the distance.

I had to squint to see him. He seemed like a boy of around thirteen (13) or fourteen (14). Why they were following the wannabe hero, was unbeknownst to me. Maybe they were just trying to help his self-esteem. However, It seemed that they were marching to war. Many held spears and swords while the woman actually held shields, guarding their respective husband or sibling.

There were at least six-hundred (600) people that lived in Delphi, including the children and women. Sparta had at least two-thousand (2,000) citizens, trained soldiers not included. Sparta was also under the protection of Ares, while Delphi didn't even have a patron god. They were goners.

I told all this to Apollo and he grimaced silently, a sour look etched across his face.

I sighed, resigned to the fact that Delphi was to become non-existent before Apollo half slumped and half suspired," We obviously have to do something. Maybe if we hid in the trees-"

"Trees!" I exclaimed, jumping up, before silently and professionally dropping down into the cover and safety of the bushes.

"We can hide in the trees and shoot the Spartans from above. Ares will never have proof that we did anything!" I shouted/whispered excitedly.

Apollo scoffed," Sure." He flipped his hair like he was trying to look cool," Ares is obviously too dumb to think this hunk would get his hands dirty!"

(Linebreak)

We were trailing the swarm of citizens that formed a spear, the teenage boy leading the charge. We tirelessly kept up. I say we, but Apollo actually needed at least twenty (20) breaks. Seriously. It was only a few hundred miles.

For some reason, the citizens of Delphi seemed to be curving around the perimeter of Sparta. Not daring to cross over into official Spartan territory. That would be classified as a charge. Apollo was darting across the field. After the sun rose, he suddenly burst forward while I slowed considerably. I guess I rather moving faster under the cover of darkness. As of right now, the sun was at the point where it was closest to us. It seemed to be at the edge of the cliff we were scaling.

Seemingly at once, the whole collection of people stopped, and Apollo barreled forward, as fast as a bullet, zooming towards the sun.

 **Apollo POV**

I screamed like a little girl (e.g. NOT my sister. If you tell her that, you'll end up with a blacker than black, eye. Sadly, I know from personal experience). One that was deprived of their sleep. Probably. I mean, I need my sleep. When I'm sleep deprived, I get cranky.

Anyway. Back to the important stuff. AHHH!

I was terrified. Screaming my lungs out like there was no tomorrow, which there would be in my case cause I was literally going to crash into the sun. I prayed to Helios and said a quick sorry in advance. I mean. I was going to crash right into his chariot, charging at it at speeds that rivalled the speed of light. The dent I was about to make would probably take at least a few years to fix.

I caught glimpses of the citizens of Delphi noticing me and pointing, making us lose the cover once had.

Then, something weird happened. I saw flashes. All appearing and flashing around before disappearing. They all showed different scenarios.

Me hitting it and smashing the chariot at full speed before landing on the ground below and fading.

Me holding my foot down and catching on a rock, causing my leg to break and for me to drop straight down onto the ground, and fade. Again.

Me screaming, shouting and calling for help when I slowed substantially and shone. I never saw the end of that one because it disappeared. That was the one I wanted. It showed me slowing down, which was something that didn't happen in the other ones.

So that's what I did. I screamed. At the top of my lungs. I called for help. I made as much noise as possible, but nothing happened.

I neared the edge of the cliff. I screamed for real, not even trying on purpose. I was actually afraid. Scared of fading. Scared of hitting the chariot. Scared of leaving Artemis and mom.

Holy Hera! What was mom going to do when she finds out that I'm dead? She's going to kill me!

Nevermind fading! She'll fade on purpose just to find me then scold me eternally for doing this kind of dim-witted stunt.

 _Buzz..._ I felt a surge of energy shooting through my body, and abruptly I had the urge to stop screaming. I had nothing to lose, so It wouldn't hurt to try to calm down and at least look dignified.

I closed my mouth, pushing against the rush of air and finally ending the strangled shriek that I had produced.

I heard the fading sound of Artemis calling out to me. Something about me growing.

I suddenly felt sick to the bone, like I had swallowed something funny, like a bee.

I tried to open my eyes, to find that I couldn't. The air was pushing so hard that the resistance it would have taken to open them would be tremendous.

For some reason, my eyes instantly shot open, straining it and overloading my senses.

I was huge. Massive. Bigger than the cliff I was initially standing on.

I saw Artemis, rushing towards the end of the cliff. The citizens of Delphi, pointing at me and informing the teenager. I turned around and screamed, undignified. I was heading towards Helios' chariot, ready for a head-on collision...

 **Helios POV**

I was riding my lustrous sun chariot when I saw a giant five (5) year old version of me screaming as he flew towards me at speeds that weren't even supposed to be possible.

Woah! Woah! Let's back up a bit.

I had just started to start my ascent up to the sky for my journey across the sky when I saw the strangest sight ever.

About a hundred Delphians were marching in a perfect arrowhead formation, and that wasn't even the oddest part.

At the head of the configuration, a young teenage boy of around thirteen (13) or fourteen (14) leading and seemingly instructing the whole city of Delphi.

However, this completely distracted me from my task at hand, which I had done for hundreds of years since the age of the Titans. Driving my sun chariot. I forgot to start my ascent, which meant that I wouldn't get my daily dose of Vitamin D.

Zeus was going to have my head for this. He gets so annoyed when I do this.

His punishments are the worst. Oh no... I'm going to be under house-arrest... Again. Oh man!

Oh no... I'm getting distracted again. It's the lack of Vitamin D I tell you!

Anyway, then I spotted a pair of godlings, one elegant and silent, even in the sunlight. the other stomping around with about as elegance as an ostrich with a bee nest on its head. But I could see the resemblance they had. They were obviously and clearly related.

Sadly, it was the stomper than held any resemblance to me, but when the first ray of sunlight came into contact with his body, he made up for it with speed. He sped up drastically at a rate that even the sun chariot couldn't achieve (I mean it sped up faster than the sun chariot but obviously the sun chariot could achieve higher speed).

Then, his overall speed quadrupled and he lost his balance, causing him to fly forward, screaming like a complete idiot.

I nearly facepalmed from embarrassment. What if someone, or even Zeus, mistook that hooligan for me? I'd be ruined!

Wait... I'm getting distracted again. Gods! Why does this always happen to me?

Anyway, this is the last time that that is going to happen.

Back to the screaming ostrich! Yay!

So this tan blond guy, who looked disturbingly like me, continued screaming like a gopher when he zoned out and just stopped shouting. Sadly, that wasn't good new. Now, he looked like a lost fish. Luckily, he wasn't on the sun chariot so he obviously wasn't me.

He just zoomed forward unmovingly, like a dart. The weird thing was he was not even blinking.

Hear that? NOT. EVEN. BLINKING.

Does that not sound disturbing or weird to you? No? Ok... Whatever.

Then, after about 3 seconds, he clamped his eyes shut and screeched. He screeched like a bird. He screeched so loud that my right ear, which was facing him, became deaf for the next few weeks (OMG! SPOILER! I SURVIVE! Wow... Whatever guys. I'm a titan. I wouldn't die from a tiny screaming ostrich. Sadly, that wasn't the case. You never know... I might be writing this down in the realm of the faded, or Tartarus. I'm not telling).

Then, the stranges thing happened, he started growing. Like actually growing. A godling who looked to be only about three weeks old had already mustered enough energy to grow in size.

The thing is, he didn't grow, like, two feet. His whole body grew until he was about thrice the size of my ride. Yeah... He grew FAST!

The good news was that he probably wasn't going to crush my chariot.

The bad new? Oh... Well. You know... He's going to eat it instead. No biggie!

 **Artemis POV**

I was chasing after my idiotic and non-stealthy brother when he grew. Yeah... He grew really big. He was about the average size of an Olympian during a meeting.

I watched him from a distance. It was obvious that there was no stopping him, so I just ran over to the edge of the cliff and yelled at the Delphians," EVERYONE! GET DOWN! HE'S GOING TO CAUSE A MASSIVE EARTHQUAKE!"

Que the rumbling... Apollo, screaming loudly, swallowed the sun chariot, along with Helios, whole. He then proceeded to choke and crash to the ground, causing me to fall off the cliff, plummeting a good hundred (100) feet.

I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but only felt a surge of warmth spread across the back of my neck and back. Sort of like a collection of animal fur. I opened my eyes to see the teenage boy holding me up, bridal style, grinning madly.

"H!" He exclaimed excitedly," I'm Percy! Wanna overthrow the king of Sparta?"

 **That's a wrap! Sorry for the really, Really, REALLY long wait. The chapters weren't saving properly and then there was the process of planning the chapter along with my academic life. Anyway. How are you guys? Good? Great! Now, next chapter will feature a few ACTUAL fight scenes. So I'm going to do these Q/A things at the start of every new chapter to entertain you guys. Tell me if you guys don't like them.**

 **~MasterGravity**


	4. Apollo Walks into a Tree

**Random Q/A OF THE CHAPTER:**

 **TO THE BLUE COOKIES & THE SEVEN: WHAT IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING YOU'VE CAUGHT PERCY DOING?**

 _Annabeth: Wait... How can blue cookies speak?_

 _Piper: The gods..._

 _Annabeth: What is the point in making... You know what? Nevermind. I don't care anymore. I'm out!_

 _Leo: Nope. No, you don't. You're staying here to hear out... Drumroll, please?_

 _Jason and Frank: No. Just no._

 _Leo: Fine! You're staying here to listen to... Percy's most embarrassing moment._

 _Jason: Let's just get this over with... Come on... Cookies?_

 _Blue Cookies: Please. We are blue. We are blue for a reason. Anyway. Percy's most embarrassing moment was when he picked his nose-_

 _Percy: Wa-wait a moment-_

 _Blue Cookies: He put it in his-_

 _Percy: Le-let's stop the-_

 _Blue Cookies: MOUTH! HE PUT IT IN HIS MOUTH!_

 _The rest of the seven:_ **All run away except Annabeth who rolls her eyes**

 _Annabeth: Wow... Just wow... There goes your social life..._

 _Percy: my day can't get worse..._

 _Blue Cookies: then he kissed Annabeth!_

 _Annabeth:_ **Looking horrified** _Wh-WHA-WHAT! YOU! YOU LITTLE-_

 _Percy:_ **Running** _I'll get you blue cookies!_

 _Blue Cookies: Nah. We're betting on you being in the infirmary for the next few weeks._

 **About half an hour later, Annabeth reported that she 'accidentally' beat up Percy. He was reported to have over twelve (12) broken bones and double as many fractures; had to spend about two (2) weeks in the infirmary before he was even in any condition to stand up. Percy learnt his lesson from then. Percy has been missing for over two weeks. He was last reported to be on Olympus, recovering from an unknown event that traumatised him.**

Percy POV

 _I gazed down at an Auburn haired godling who pulsed with the power of one of the big three._

I groaned. Seriously? How many children do the Olympians need to have? Do you know how hard it is to keep count of all of my relatives?

I was exasperated. To be frank. I didn't even wait for her answer to my previous question and inquired," Which one?"

She blinked, obviously confused. Well. Couldn't help to try.

"Godly parent," I elaborated," or more exactly. Which one of the big three?"

She blinked again and then jumped out of my arms in a rush. Huh... I wonder what's got her chiton in a twist.

"How did you of all people know?" She shot back," You're what? Like fourteen (14)!"

Now it was my turn to blink. Looks like we wouldn't be eligible for any staring contests. She blinked twelve (12) times in the span of at least four (4) seconds.

She seriously didn't figure it out by now? Why else would I have been leading those Delphians, some of which looked WAY older than me?

Her obviously related giant brother definitely knew what was up. He opened his mouth to speak but I gave him a look that clearly said:' I'm going to guess she thinks she's better than you. Let's give her a taste of her own medicine', effectively shutting him up.

She looked at me expectantly. I flung my hands in the air in complete and utter exasperation. That caused her to fling her hands in the air, mimicking me. Probably cause she didn't understand what I was doing.

I sighed. She obviously wasn't going to figure it out. Maybe I could taunt her into it though...

"Even your brother figured it out." I taunted. She flinched and growled in her throat. I grinned inwardly, satisfied. I had hit a mark. Looks like someone has an overinflated ego. "Ok... I'll give you a hint. There's a reason why I have such a powerful aura and why these people are following me."

With such obvious hints, she definitely would've got it. And she did.

"Wait..." She started, stepping back a bit before backing onto her giant sibling and stepping on his nose. The female godling didn't seem to notice. Even when her brother cringed in pain. He was going look relatively bad later on. How heartless of her.

Based on what I had seen from the boy so far, he didn't look like he had the brain cells to spare.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times to get her attention since she seemed lost in thought. When she finally came back to the real world, I spoke," You do know your standing on his face... Right? He needs those precious brain cells of his. What if something like... I don't know! A zombie apocalypse suddenly started. Then, he would die because he couldn't think of a way to escape!"

She scoffed like it was a normal occurrence that was obvious (I mean it WAS obvious but why did she think it was normal?).

"Zombies eat brains... So I think he'll be safe."

I swiftly spun around and shot a quick glare at one of the townsfolk who was trying to stifle again.

I sighed. That wasn't the response I was hoping for but she did provide cruel yet disturbingly valid points.

Studying her facial expression, It was obvious that she had completely forgotten about the events that occurred about thirty (30) seconds ago.

Her look said it all. Realisation dawned on her face. She had finally pieced the clues together. "You're a godling too?"

I nodded vigorously. She finally understood. I let out all of my pent up stress in one short speech.

"Finally! How didn't you realise sooner? I literally look like a fourteen (14) year old who is leading an army of angry civilians, some of which are adults!" I stressed the last part, hoping that the message would get through.

However, (and luckily) before she could pull a wise guy (wise girl?) a pained groan was heard from her sibling, who was now curled up into a ball.

His sister finally noticed and stepped off of him in a rush.

His form glowed and shrunk until he was around the size of his sibling, but he was slightly smaller than his sister.

I gave them an expectant look. When that didn't work then I asked them," Are you guys going to introduce yourselves? Like I already said, I'm Perseus. Percy for short."

The blonde one grinned and stepped forward, introducing himself first," I'm Apollo. Son of Zeus. She's-"

"Apollo!" Apollo's sister hissed, interrupting him mid-speech," Remember what mother said?"

He waved her off, speaking quickly so she couldn't cut him off," She's Artemis. My sister."

Artemis opened to mouth. Probably to tell off Apollo, but decided against it and settled on giving him a death-defying death glare.

I still had nightmares for the next few weeks. It was like an angel was staring lasers into my soul. Wait. Did I say an angel? I meant a demon. Yeah... Angels can't really give death glares.

Then, I remembered why we were here in the first place. We were supposed to meet a group of rebels. I looked up at the sky, hoping to see the sun and figure out the time of day; recalled that Apollo had swallowed it whole.

"Hey, Apollo..." I began, carefully," Can you, I don't know, regurgitate Helios? We have somewhere to be."

He turned to me, abashed and at least a tad bit embarrassed, and responded with a quick," How?"

Artemis, grinning, came to my rescue," This is how."

She then proceeded to give him what became known as the Heimlich Maneuver.

His face contorted into one of pain and suffering.

I stifled a laugh. However, the same could not be said for the townsfolk. They were grinning from ear to ear and some were rolling around on the ground like hooligans.

Sadly, as their leader, it would be a bad example for me to join them.

GROSS ALERT! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOUR LUNCH! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED (Actually. Please don't skip this. It still took a few minutes to write)!

Spit flew everywhere. Luckily everyone was either out of the way or out of Apollo's firing range.

A fair amount of the Delphians puked, groaning and running to the nearest bushes. I felt bad for them but I was occupied with trying to keep my lunch from escaping my stomach.

Finally, after about what felt like ten minutes of the Heimlich Maneuver, a golden blob flew a good few metres away before blowing up to its original size.

Helios stretched before shooting glares at Apollo," Did you have to swallow me and WHAT in the world do you eat? Why is there sand in your mouth?"

Artemis snorted at that and nudged him. Something that didn't go unnoticed by me. I was pretty sure that she had something to do with Apollo swallowing truckloads of sand.

Helios continued," Oh no... I'm off schedule. The sun is supposed to be about four (4) hours from midday."

And with that, he commanded his group of flaming steeds and they flew off into the sky.

(GROSS ALERT (Not Really) HAS ENDED)

Everyone had mustered a collective silence while they processed everything that happened.

Apollo broke the silence," So where are you guys going?"

"Where do you think we're going? To the marketplace?" I spoke, sarcasm evidently dripping from my voice," We're going to raid Sparta. Now. I'm going to ask again. Would you like to join?"

The two siblings looked at each other. I groaned loudly, getting weird looks from everyone. I hate it when twins or siblings do that thing where they communicate by just giving looks.

After what felt like ages, Artemis nodded to Apollo and turned my way," We'll help if you tell us who you are, give us a bow each since we are pretty good, me a pair of knives just in case, and also escort us to Olympus afterwards no matter the outcome of the upcoming battle."

I considered my options. On one hand, they might be assets and could help against Ares since he was definitely going to join the battle to protect his city as their patron. On the other, they could be bluffing and just freeloading for weapons. They also might betray the citizens and spell our defeat.

It was like a group of tiny debaters exploding bombs inside my cranium whenever a new point or valid reason arose.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to collect my thoughts.

Maybe... No... What if... No. That wouldn't work. Neither would that.

After contradicting myself in every way known to god-kind, I agreed to their terms," Deal... However. Under this one simple and additional term. Should we lose due to one of you or should you sabotage our mission, the deal is off."

Apollo tilted his head like he didn't get what I just said, which was ridiculous since the basic concept would technically be easy to wrap your head around.

He was about to reply (probably to ask what I meant) when Artemis whacked him across the head and answered for him," Do you doubt our loyalties and skill Perseus? We are children of-"

Apollo cut her off and added his not-so-effective argument," Yeah! I can eat titans!"

Of all things, that was one of the reasons why I didn't necessarily want them to join us in case they slow us down with incidents such as those.

By the way, just as a side note. Are you wondering when I started acting so mature? Oh. In case you didn't know, I forcefully aged my mentality to match one of a grown man.

Back to reality. Yay...

Artemis glared menacingly at Apollo before turning to face me and continuing," We, as I was saying, are children of Zeus, god of the sky. Therefore, we have more powerful auras than others even though we are still godlings. Do not underestimate us. Now, as I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted." She sent another meaningful glare at Apollo before resuming her speech," We accept."

Apollo piped up," Yeah!"

He then proceeded to turn around and strolled right into a tree, banging his abnormally long nose in the process. He spun around a bit before crashing to the ground with a loud THUD!

"Ooh..." I winced slightly," That must've hurt."

 _Linebreak_

We trekked across the final stretch of land that separated us from the official Spartan territory declared by Pallas Athena. Then, we would officially be declaring war and therefore, summoning Ares.

Apollo had successfully recovered from his concussion and was clutching his bandaged nose like it would fall off.

It had been difficult to convince and persuade my fellow comrades (The Delphians) since they thought that someone who waltzed right into a tree would only burden them instead of proving to be an asset, but I knew better.

It was obvious that since I was going against Ares, a child of Zeus, then I would need at least one (1) child of Zeus to avoid angering the king of the gods.

Anyway. Back to the marathon of pain and boredom.

Apollo kept on complaining, bugging not only me but everyone else too.

Thankfully, Artemis was a master at the arts of anti-sibling everything.

"Apollo..." She threatened, startling the Delphians. They had initially thought that the auburn-haired godling was harmless and was just a 'princess' in disguise. Well...

I'd like to say that they were right... But that is considered lying.

She was a ruthless merciless killing machine.

One particular guy, who obviously didn't apprehend what had occurred just a few minutes ago, asked her if he could carry her bow since it seemed relatively heavy (he found it heavy but still, he asked very politely, I must say. He didn't even seem like he was flirting). However, Artemis just turned around, expressionless, and struck him in the face, along with the sound effect of him groaning and a loud ping (courtesy of Apollo) as he got socked with a sickening CRACK!

After scolding Artemis and bandaging the poor man's face, Apollo somehow diagnosed him with a broken jaw and probably internal bleeding. Luckily, he was a demigod.

I was the one who figured it out. As I was dressing his wound, I observed a faint aura being emitted from his body. It was a stormy grey. It reminded me of Athena's eyes.

After I reported my findings to Artemis and Apollo, who's ego deflated like a balloon, they instantaneously lit up and described to me how their mother had once informed them about the fact that certain gods could sense who the godly parent of a demigod was.

After those unfortunate turn of events, the monsters arrived.

A group of Laistrygonians trudged towards us, looking like they were craving something Or more precisely... A godling.

"Hey!" The biggest one growled in a low voice," Come over here! Joe Bob wants something to eat, and godlings are babycakes' favourite snack! Maybe I can even get a few doggy bags for babycakes!"

Apollo, being the dim-witted one, answered quite quickly," Is babycakes a dog? Because if so, then why does he or she like eating-"

Joe Bob, the leader, interrupted Apollo, a low growl coming from the back of his throat," Joe Bob does not like you!" He pointed to the now cowering archer and sneered," You are going down first."

I caught the eye of a former soldier. He had decided to join us along with all of the other guards who were told to escort us and their families. I pointed a single finger at his spear. A sign that said to get the others ready. He nodded barely. Unless you were paying attention, you wouldn't have seen the exchange and even then you'd still have a hard time identifying our plans.

At an unseen signal, all of his cronies, himself included, pulled out rocks the size of their heads, which were shockingly big but probably contained a pea-sized brain and empty air, and threw them at rapid succession.

The good news was that Artemis was on the case, and instantly whipped out two (2) of her knives and cut five (5) boulders in one by one.

The bad news? Oh. It's nothing. There were only four (8) boulders left. Half of which was flying towards us while the other half was flying towards the citizens of Delphi.

Artemis POV 

As I finished slicing through the boulders, I turned around to analyse the situation.

Currently, the Giants were throwing an endless supply of giant boulders at three different targets.

Five giants were targeting me; four were aiming at Apollo and Percy, and the last four were focused solely on the Delphians. Joe Bob, their 'leader', watched from a distance, betting with another Laistrygonians about which squadron would take out their intended targets first.

I felt something moving through the air behind me and flipped, doing an aerial three-sixty degree (360º) turn in mid-air. I quickly sheathed my knives and in one fluent motion, I pulled out my bow, notched an arrow, and shot it. I landed on solid ground and turned. The arrow darted through the air, spinning like a top.

The projectile that was heading towards me was a boulder. My arrow pierced through the hard stone exterior and exited out the back, full speed before it lodged itself in one (1) of the Giants' forehead. he roared before melting into dust.

That one act seemed to strengthen the resolve of the Delphians because it caused an uproar and two (2) of the Giants dissolved into golden dust.

I pulled out another arrow and dashed towards my next victim.

A Laistrygonian was preparing a cannonball when I ran full speed up his body vertically, running the tip of my arrow tail-deep across his body. When I reached his head, I kicked off of his head, sending him flying.

When he reached solid ground again, all that was left was sparkling golden dust.

I caught glimpses of the others fighting. Percy seemed to be using water as a sort of speed booster to speed him up. He wielded a sword with greater efficiency than most of our allies but it was obvious that he was only toying with them.

I didn't even bother to waste one of my arrows to finish off the last Giant. I took out both of my daggers and in a quick flash, the Laistrygonian's head surgery was complete.

Everyone was silent. It felt wrong and strange.

I scanned the area to assess our current condition.

All in all, none of us were fatally injured. A few of the citizens of Delphi had minor grazed their arms and legs.

Apollo, however, had a bleeding temple, but it would only take a little nectar to heal that sort of wound.

I called out to Percy, informing him of our current condition," Everyone is fine! All I need is some nectar for Apollo! Can you take inventory too?"

He nodded, passed me some nectar and jogged off, congratulating everyone on the way to the back, where our supplies were being carried, safe from any frontal harms.

Meanwhile, I marched towards Apollo and flung him the flask of Nectar Percy gave me. He caught it with almost no problems.

Notice I said 'almost'.

He had relatively good hand-eye coordination but still fumbled a bit before he caught it and drank some, pouring the rest into his wound.

As I strolled up to him, he started a conversation, which usually led to an argument," Did you see how many I killed? Like, thirty (30)!"

I groaned in annoyance. Literally? Apollo's ego was probably as big as dad's.

I pulled out my knife and pretended to examine it," Do you see this knife?"

He nodded, stiffening up. I guess he was smart enough to foresee a threat beforehand.

I continued, even though he knew. It would likely strengthen the feeling of fear he was about to get. "It's made of silver. Sharp enough to cut through even the toughest of hides."

He visibly gulped and I grinned, rather sadistically actually.

I wrapped my threat in a nice, pretty bow. "Well, if you don't stop overinflating your already large ego, it'll be the last thing you see."

He shuddered and nodded slowly, not losing eye contact in fear that I would take it as a sign of disrespect or something. I don't know how boys, let alone this dim child, work.

Before things could get any more tense or awkward between us, Percy came back, grinning like a maniac," The Laistrygonians were carrying some supplies and guess what? They had a bunch of weapons that they took from travellers. I found a couple celestial bronze weapons as well as a hundred (100) more arrows. By the way, I was meaning to ask. How did you destroy those Laistrygonians with weapons made of mortal metals? I enchanted mine but what did you do?"

I smirked slyly as I twirled my knives in my hands," Your not the only one knows that knows that trick."

He chuckled jovially and waved me off. He continued," So we still have enough food to last us about three days, which is more than enough, as well as some extra weapons, about two-hundred (200) grams of salve and nine (9) flasks of nectar."

I, satisfied, asked," So where are we going now?"

He wheeled around and pointed at a wall that had temples towering over it," The rebels told me to bring everyone over there by noon. We should find them there.

"Got it, boss!" I saluted mockingly. One (1)second later, we were rolling around on the ground after we cracked up.

 _Linebreak_

After organising the Delphians, we sent home some of our fighters in case we failed the raid so that they could get the children to safety.

We marched forward in the formation of two rectangles. The front consisted of the melee fighters (e.g. swordsmen, spearmen, and knife-wielders) and Percy while the back was made up of the archers, including Apollo and I, and the elderly, who insisted on supporting us but settled with carrying our supplies.

We stopped about seventy-five (75) metres from the city just so that the guards wouldn't get suspicious and alert the king.

Obviously, Percy scouted out the area and made sure that the guards loyal to the king were... Out of commission. The guards who were currently taking the following shift were in league with the rebels.

However, it didn't hurt to take extra precautions. In the event that we did get caught, we were to tell them that we were bringing the women and elderly as a sacrifice for the Olympians and that we were heading to Olympus.

As we drew near to the outskirts, I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. By the gate of the city, the king's personal guards were marching towards us, three (3) catapults being pulled behind them. Up ahead, the army up front stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?" Apollo inquired obliviously. Looks like his mind was wandering.

"Seriously?" I asked rhetorically.

Obviously, it seemed Apollo didn't notice his mistakes. "What?"

I groaned in frustration. However, I forgot the question and moved to a completely different matter. His cluelessness. I would have lost my mind if it hadn't been trapped in its torture room while this kind of thing went on.

"You know, If I wasn't a decent person, your head would be in the number two (2) pile," I mentioned aggressively.

"Cool! Thanks." He interrupted, taking the fact (Yes. Fact) as a sign of me accepting him but I wasn't finished with him yet. My lecture/rant wasn't even half-way (50%) done yet.

"I wasn't finished yet," I growled, losing my temper despite the current situation we were in," I was about to say: If I wasn't a decent person, your head would be in the number two (2) pile... BUT!"

I roared the connective, maybe putting too much force into my voice. "I would feel sorry for the pile."

He flinched, a few visible tears leaking out of his wide, blue eyes, but quickly wiped them away. I caught them though. Miniscule droplets of H2O (water) riding down the mountain that was his face.

I sighed.

Maybe I was being a bit too harsh. OK... A lot too harsh.

I knew what it was like to be shunned and insulted. I never fit in with all the other inhabitants of Delos. The nymphs would just fade into the trees or their source whenever I was near.

The opposite could be said about Apollo. He was very popular with them because he knew what they liked to talk about that joked around with them.

I knew I had a very strained brother-sister relationship with him, but I never thought it would get to the point where I would openly and recurringly insult him to his face.

I was a bad person. A very bad person. I don't deserve to be his sister. I felt tears prick my vision but I held them back.

I needed to be strong. For Apollo... And I... I needed to stay strong for both of us. I couldn't break down during the war. He was the one who needs someone to lean on.

"I... I'm... So... Sor... Sorry. I'm sorry. OK?" I was having a hard time backing down at this point, but I persevered. However, if it was anyone else other than my brother or my mother, I would have crushed them like a bug at the time through verbal abuse.

I know. I know. I was kind of a bully, but I had a short temper. Very short.

I swallowed my pride and continued," I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and rude and-"

He cut me off, softly this time, like I was a small child. Which I kind of was. "I know... It's OK. Now let's go see what's going on up front."

Turning around to face the commotion, he scrambled past the other archers and made his way to the front, me trailing slightly behind him.

I could only hope that Percy was holding the fort with the guards...

 **That's a wrap! Now, onto the important stuff.**

 **I've put up a poll on my account but you guys can also just vote in the form of a review.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys could read through these and vote.**

 **The Curse of Eros - Before everything - After accidentally and unknowingly offending Eros, Percy is cursed with the best looks in existence. Now he must avoid crazed centaurs, obsessive gods, and all the campers within camp half-blood, all while trying to save the world and while resisting the urge to act vain.**

 **When You look Deeper - Set after HOO - Percy, Leo and Nico had just come back from a holiday when they are attacked by the Maniea (greek embodiments of insanity and madness). Percy is cursed and in a rush, Nico and Leo bring him to the gods, who say the only way to partially save him is to give him split personalities. This backfired and caused Percy to get sent back to the winter of which the Titan's Curse occurred.**

 **It's About Time - Set straight after TLO - Percy had just witnessed all his friends die. Kronos won. Grover. Dead. Thalia. Dead. Annabeth. Dead. All of them. He, in his state of depression, used every ounce of his power to go back in time and attempt to rewrite history. He needed to save his friends. No matter what the consequences were. However, by doing so, he is playing with forces so strong that one wrong move could change Percy's life. Join Percy as he tries to change the past, present, and future. He doesn't know what he's doing but after Hermione Granger's super OP stunt with the time turner. I think it's about time.**

 **Kronos, Fate, and Percy - Around the time of TLO and sent back to before The Lightning Thief - After overthrowing the gods, the son of Kronos, Percy, was supposed to join the Titans and finally receive his domains. However, Ananke appears along with the fates, explaining the situation. He was supposed to be a son of Poseidon and the gods were supposed to win, but something went wrong and now Percy has to leave his old life behind and embrace the future.**

 **Thanks in advance. Remember to vote in the form of a review or on the poll located on my account page.**

 **Signing off,**  
 **~MasterGravity**


	5. Percy Swims Through Faeces (No 2)

**QUESTION TO THE SEVEN AND THE GODS: WHO DO YOU SHIP THE FOLLOWING WITH - Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, Athena?**

 _Artemis: WHAT THE HADE-_

 _Hades: Niece. Please don't use my name as a swear._

 _Artemis: Ok... WHAT THE ACTUAL TARTARU-_

 _Apollo: Hmm... Artemis with... I don't know... Percy? Zoe with..._ _Me!_

Artemis: **Glares menacingly at Apollo**

 _Apollo: Ok... Percy, I guess? Thalia. Hmm. Me, the Nico kid, or Perce. Bianca... Percy? Now Athena... Apollo trails off_

Percy: ...

Annabeth: WHAT THE TARTARUS, APOLLO! I'M GOING TO GET YOU! YOU LITTLE-

Zeus: Athena! Why is your daughter acting like this?

Athena: **Sighing and rubbing her temples to keep her from whacking Zeus, her 'father'** She's obviously jealous that Perseus was paired with so many OTHER girls. She is his girlfriend. That's her job.

Poseidon: Owl Girl is right, brother.

Aphrodite: OOOH! POTHENA! OH MY GODS! THIS IS MY NEW OTP! I'M SO PRETTY! Wait...

Artemis: **Snorts while looking very annoyed** I'm surprised you were quiet this long Aphrodite. Your too annoying to remember even if the conversation is focused on you.

Hermes and Apollo: **In creepy unison but with cheeky tones** Artemis equals Perce. Zoe equals Perce. Thalia equals Perce. Bianca equals Perce. Athena equals Poseidon. The sea is the best choice!

Artemis and Athena: **Chasing the boys around the throne room while arrows and owls fly across the throne room.**

 **In the end, Hermes was coated in rats and other tasty treats and then left in an atrium holding the world record for most owls in one place, while Apollo was left in liquid silver after being turned into a werewolf**

* * *

Percy POV

 _I groaned in utter frustration._ The guards were really starting to get on my nerves.

"What are you doing here again?" One of the guards questioned, scratching his head. For convenience, I'm calling him... Xechasiáris. A little extra trivia for you. That's greek for forgetful.

He had platinum blonde hair that cascaded messily down his back and stopped at about his shoulders. He sported shining silver armour and a celestial bronze spear that seemed like it had edges that were lined with steel. The perfect weapon.

The other whacked him on the head; like he was better than Xechasiáris.

Once again, for convenience (totally not for my entertainment), I'm calling the whacker... Argós, meaning slow.

He had blonde hair fading to brown that only looked around a few centimetres (cm) long.

Wait... I'm digressing. Not my fault. In my defence, the guards were making me lightheaded with their aura. Xechasiáris' aura made me well... Forgetful. Argós' on the other hand, made me... Can you guess? Slow? Oh! My! Gods! You guessed! That was my hardest question ever.

You, my friend, will do great things in life. Wait... Am I breaking the fourth wall? Nevermind.

Back to Argós and Xechasiáris... Xechasiáris and Argós?

You know what? Nevermind.

Argós whacked his companion in the back, sort of like a friendly slap on the back. However, Xechasiáris' facial expression said otherwise.

It was relatively obvious Argós the slow (Yep... That's his new title) hadn't softened the posture of his hand yet.

To be completely honest, I didn't want to kill them. I didn't want to kill everyone.

However, keep in mind that I was on a quest to liberate Sparta of their rancid ruler (that was alliteration. See... I'm smart). The only thing that completely demolished this plan was that some people would fight for Sparta because he would threaten their families.

I was already planning ahead while Xechasiáris and Argós bickered and messed around unprofessionally when Apollo stumbled towards me, shortly followed by Artemis, the former's once blonde hair all muddy and covered with multiple layers of dust while the latter was unscathed.

Apollo's hair was a bird's nest. Figuratively and Literally.

Figuratively first. Apollo's hair was, like I said, muddy and coated in dust along with some... Apples?

Before I continue, the literally. In the short amount of time that he had made his way to me, a bird had recycled the food that the Delphians had generously thrown and somehow adapted them into a nest.

He looked very stressed, to be frank.

I opened my mouth to ask but he cut me off and answered my question, looking mildly... No... Very... Yeah.

He answered my question, looking very annoyed (probably so annoyed that the level of annoyance he was carrying couldn't possibly fit in his face)," The Delphians really hate it when you skip ahead to the front of the circle by flashing my teeth in their faces."

Artemis winced slightly," I think I might be semi-blind for a while."

Apollo's face lit up like he had gotten an idea (which he did). He decided to prove his point with evidence.

Oww... Let me just say for one, wow. Apollo definitely kept those teeth in check. And two... Why were his teeth so shiny? They shouldn't have even been remotely able to reflect light to such a degree.

The Delphians seemed to agree as well. However, their way of agreeing was definitely different from mine. Their method of agreeing with Apollo's claim involved throwing our limited supply of food at his face, arms, legs, and basically any visible part of his body.

I saw fruits fly into the air. Along with Cheese, Meat, and... Chickens? They were literally lobbing chickens, cooked cow, cow milk, and random fruits at Apollo.

Wow, he must really have been frustrated.

he groaned, frustrated (Wow... How'd I know?), betraying the feeling that he was starting to regret joining the citizens of Delphi in their random conquest of freedom.

I called out to the food archers," Do you guys want to starve during the raid? If yes, then please, continue! If no, then stop for Zeus' sake!"

They seemed to get the point and the barrage of food ended just as abruptly as it began, especially when a lightning bolt struck the ground next to me.

"You can't stop me, uncle!" I called jokingly. I already knew that uncle Zeus had nothing against me, so I was in the clear.

The bolt alerted both of the guards and they finally recalled my presence and doctor slow (A.K.A Argós) asked," Wait... Are you one of the rebels?"

"Umm..." My hand edged towards my flask of water and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Artemis grasping her knives, ready to pull them out of their sheaths.

I was about to channel the water into spheres when Argós cut me off," Wait. This is a misunderstanding. We're with the rebels."

My hand fell limp. I sighed in relief. I could definitely have taken one of them, but they were armed with spears and armour and in such close proximity, I definitely wouldn't have had an advantage.

I decided to make use of this perfectly timed opportunity by asking for their assistance," Can you guys show us where this meeting area is? I wasn't informed where exactly we were supposed to go."

"Sure thing." They said in canon, Xechasiáris speaking first, shortly followed by Argós, which was comforting because if they said it in unison, it would've been extremely disturbing.

 _Linebreak_

We followed the guards in single file. This was so we had a smooth cover-up story for any passerby that spotted us.

Whenever someone, like a supporter of the king (of Sparta), was to spot us and walk off suspiciously (and it was always obvious because they never practice), the guards would walk up to them and question them.

The person would say they were alerting the king of the intruders, and the guards would tell them that the king had specifically asked them to escort us.

That was all it took to trick the gullible Spartans.

We headed towards a 'mound' of... Nevermind. However, it was actually a hideout that looked like a mound.

I found out the disturbing way.

"This way."Argós motioned towards the mound.

"Sure..." I answered sceptically. I turned around and whispered to the Delphians," Someone call (by that he means to go fetch) a doctor..."

One of them actually took it seriously and actually moved to the middle of the line, where some of our most valuable assets (e.g. the medics) were safely hidden from any attacks

I gave Xechasiáris a look that clearly said: Dude. Your partner wants us to waltz into a pile of dung. What is the world?

The strange yet disturbing thing was, he just shrugged it off and guess what? Pushed Argós into the pile of waste.

He stumbled forward and tripped, flying through the air, a javelin heading towards its mark... Which was the muck heap.

He made contact, head first, and disappeared from view. It was clear that he probably wasn't going to get out.

I tried to order the citizens of Delphi (I'm calling them the fighters cause they fight with Apollo a lot) but all I saw was green. No... I knew this wasn't going to end well, but I couldn't control my nausea.

overwhelming blues, Sickly shades of green and murky yellows clouded my vision, forcing me to stagger forwards, right into the dump.

As I flew through the air, I saw Apollo and nodded to him.

I fell into the murk. Straight into the thick pile of Faeces.

Artemis POV

The moment Percy disappeared from view, everything descended into madness.

The Delphians were rioting; Percy was probably suffocating in waste and Xechasiáris (Percy told me and I might have 'accidentally' backhanded him for being insulting towards them, but started laughing and clutching my sides only a few moments later); and Apollo and I were getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food the Delphians were willing to waste and fling at everyone.

Let's look at each in more detail.

The Delphians were attacking Xechasiáris like there was no tomorrow. I guess they were really attached to Percy.

Some were flinging spears at the targeted guard and were luckily horrible at aiming while the archers had enough common sense to not waste any arrows.

The pile was moving, meaning that Percy was inside and still had oxygen.

Apollo had been run over and his state was worse than when he flashed his smile at everyone.

I was, for the most part, unscathed. However, I still had a collection of bruises that were more concentrated on my arms because I had used them to shield me from the barrage of footfalls. It didn't stop them completely but it definitely helped.

At this rate, we would've been killed before the battle even started... By our allies... Thanks, guys. Real mature for a bunch of grown men and grown women. Real mature.

I heard foot after foot falling rhythmically like a clock, it's 'ticks' and 'tocks' replaced by the 'bang', 'bang', 'bang' of feet slamming against the ground, their bones rumbling.

"Oof!" I heard Apollo groan in pain and I reassured him," It'll be fine!"

To be short. It wasn't going to be fine. A massive foot that probably belonged to one of the strongest of our group came falling, about to slam into my face.

I was about to get trampled when I saw the strangest sight ever.

Something popped out of the collection of dung. Something that was actually someone. Someone that was smiling.

Can you guess who it was?

The poo monster you say? Well... You were semi-right. It was Percy.

His head just appeared, along with one arm, completely clean and not looking like he had just swum through a whole dang pile of faeces. The foot stopped abruptly, along with the rest of the Delphians.

I was gaping like a fish, along with everyone else (except Xechasiáris) when he grinned cheekily and exclaimed," At this rate, you guys are going to get killed by the Delphians."

I retorted snarkily," Well at least the Delphians will want to be less than a thousand (1000) metres from me. Anyway. How come you aren't covered from head to toe in heaps of-"

He cut me off before I could finish the thought," The Mist."

"Oh," I replied shortly and rather stupidly. Wow. I really need to train my eyes more. I couldn't even spot an area where the mist was being used.

However, I still didn't completely comprehend the situation and asked," So you aren't covered in faeces? At all?"

He shook his head in approval and I sighed in relief. I definitely didn't want to travel with a poo-covered Percy the entire trip. I interrogated him further, the wheels in my head turning while my brain was connecting the pieces," So what's inside? And where is Argós?"

He grinned excitedly,"Well that's the thing!"

"What?" I demanded, getting impatient. He was stalling on purpose," Tell me!"

If possible, his grin widened and it seemed to take up his whole face," We've found the rebel base."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the shorter chapter guys. I just couldn't concentrate and I'm sick. Also, it helps build up tension and I don't want to make a really long and useless filler chapter. In addition, I've recently found out that one of my best friends who was supposed to visit for a week couldn't come because the flight was expensive.**

 **Anyway, I'm just doing a quick follow-up on the story thing. Please fill this form... I would really appreciate it.**

 **Here: /forms/mkaqpK0AIB5tCR2G2**

 **Thanks for the support guys. Please review with input and what I can improve. I have gotten a few pointers so thanks for those.**

 **Regards,**  
 **~MasterGravity**


	6. QA With a Silent Behemoth

**TO THE SEVEN AND NICO: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU DISCOVERED NOBODY REMEMBERED YOU?**

 _Percy: Oh no..._

 _Annabeth: We already had this conversation_

 _Frank: I'm not looking forward to this..._

 _Leo: NO ONE WILL FORGET ABOUT THIS LEO MCSHIZZLE-_

 _Frank: Leo..._

 _Leo: THEY MIGHT FORGET ABOUT CHINESE BABY MAN OVER THERE-_

 _Frank: I'm standing 3 feet away, Leo..._

 _Leo: BUT NO ONE WILL FORGET ABOUT YOURS TRULY!_

 _Annabeth: With that attitude, everyone will remember you-_

 _Leo: See!_

 _Annabeth: Just not in a good way._

 _Jason: Moving on..._

 _Hazel: Yes..._

 _Percy: I'd confine myself to my cabin and rock back and forth while munching on blue cookies_

 _Annabeth_ _ **Rolling her eyes**_ _Of course, you would, seaweed brain_

 _Percy: Yep, but really, I couldn't stand it if my own mom ignored me. I mean dad did that so I don't care-_

 _Poseidon: Hey!_

 _Percy: Just shut up dad!_

 _Leo: HASHTAG PERSASSY_

 _Poseidon: ..._

 _Annabeth: That wasn't the nicest thing to say to your dad, Percy. I would give anything to have my mother's attention for something more than a quest._

 _Percy: Sorry... I would also miss you, wise girl. Anyway, my turn has been going on for a little too long. Jason, go!_

 _Jason: I would probably hurl myself over a cliff if no one remembered me. Because then Thalia would just avoid me like the flu, and Leo would also forget me-_

 _Leo: See! People love the flaming Valdez!_

 _Piper: Of course we do, Leo! But can we let Jason finish first?_

 _Leo: Wait... Are you using charmspeak?_

 _Piper: Maybe..._

 _Leo: Ok._

 _Jason: I mean. I don't really care that my dad will forget about me-_

 _Zeus: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

 _Jason: Umm... That I'll feel really bad that my dad will forget about me?_

 _Zeus:_ _ **Thinking**_

 _Leo:_ _ **Whispering to Jason**_ _Dude. You're dead. Your dad isn't THAT stupid!_

 _Jason: Wanna bet on it?_

Leo: Deal

 _Jason: Deal_

 _Zeus: Jason..._

 _Jason: Yes?_

 _Zeus: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! IMMA GO NOW SO YEAH, BYE STUPID SON WHO SHOULD HATE ME BUT LOVES ME!_

 _Jason:_ _ **Smirking**_ _Hey Leo..._

 _Leo:_ _ **Groaning**_ _Who knew the ruler of the world was such an idiot?_

 _Annabeth: So I shouldn't mention the Egyptian and Norse gods?_

 _Jason: Wait... WHAT!?_

 _Annabeth: Nevermind! Moving on... PIPER GO!_

 _Piper: Umm... I guess it wouldn't affect me._

 _Jason: Wait... Why?_

 _Piper: Because, Jason dear, I have charmspeak. So I can just charmspeak someone into regaining their memories._

 _Jason: So why didn't you do that to me?_

 _Leo: Oooh... Piper your dead!_

 _Piper: Nope._

 _Leo: Wanna bet?_

 _Piper: You're on_

 _Piper:_ _ **Turning back to Jason**_ _Because Jason, I thought you already regained all your memories by the time I learned how to fully control my powers._

 _Jason:_ _ **Contemplating excuse**_

 _Leo: Jason isn't THAT stupid!_

 _Jason: Ok, Piper. I believe you!_

 _Leo:_ _ **Groaning and facepalming**_ _Of course! Like father, like son!_

 _Piper:_ _ **Smirking**_ _Pay up, Leo!_

 _Frank: I would just stop working altogether. Hazel and you guys are all I have_

 _Frank:_ _ **Whispering**_ _Leo a little less_

 _Leo: What?_

 _Frank: Nothing!_

 _Frank: Hazel, go!_

 _Hazel: Umm... Ok. I guess I would react the same way as Frank since I don't really have any other family other than Hecate and Nico. Yeah. I could never live without Nico. Literally._

 _Nico: Well I could manage, for the most part._

 _Jason:_ _ **Teasingly**_ _What about if Solace forgot about you?_

 _Nico: Umm..._

 _Nico: Hey! Would ya look at the time! I gotta go to the... Infirmary! Bye!_

 _Percy: What was that all about?_

 _Annabeth: If only you knew, Seaweed brain..._

 _Percy: Well that's all of them, right?_

 _Leo: Nope. We forgot about the radio finish!_

 _Percy: NOPE! WE AIN'T HAVING THAT STUFF HAPPENING AGAIN!_

 _Percy:_ _ **Smashes Radio and runs around, frenzied**_

 _Annabeth: LEO, RUN! SOMEONE GET THE BLUE COOKIES! GIVE ME THE DRACHMA JASON, WE NEED TO CALL SALLY!_

 **Percy's POV**

 _I grinned madly as I pulled Artemis into the muck heap._

"Ahhhh!" Artemis shrieked indignantly as she flew into the pile, flailing around even though she knew it wasn't real.

I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs for about a quarter (1/4) of a second; I felt extremely queasy. Artemis was definitely going to kill me after this.

Once I felt solid ground beneath my feet, I bolted. I could hear the sound of soft footsteps padding rapidly through the ground. I could even feel the vibrations through my skin (Hello... Son of the earthshaker present).

Slam! I felt the wind being knocked out of me by an unknown force (Unknown... Please! Unknown my butt! It was obviously Artemis).

I groaned and winced, clamping my eyes shut as if it would lessen the pain," I'm sorry! Ok? I had to."

She slapped me harshly," That's for pulling me into a pile of dung without letting me process what just happened." She hit me again," And that's for bringing me into this..."

She trailed off and I opened my eyes. Artemis looked around, spellbound and I took the moment as a chance to survey the area properly.

We were in a giant hangar of sorts. It was as if we went through a portal.

Hundreds upon hundreds of people were bustling around, some holding blueprints, others carrying weaponry.

The people themselves were dressed in normal, mundane clothing that made them blend together. The perfect disguise in the outside world.

Artemis caught me gaping at the sight but I didn't care.

She waved a hand in front of me; I could feel her smirk as she commented," Better close your mouth before you catch any mosquitoes."

I closed my mouth shortly afterwards and turned away, hoping to cover my embarrassed blush (because if she tells the others I blushed after just one Smart-Alek comment, I'll be a major target for the rest of the Smart-Aleks out there).

"We better go get the Delphians before they slaughter Apollo." I reasoned looking over my shoulder before turning back to the entrance/exit of the base, sprinting forward, and leaping into the wall.

And just like that, my head popped out of the pile and startled a majority of the Delphians.

Once everyone overcame their shock, a familiar voice shouted indignantly," Hey Percy, a little help here!"

Looking up, I nearly fell over and died laughing (not really... I'm a god so I can't die... Right?).

Tied up on a wooden plank each (which was safely secured to a pile of Faeces), were Apollo and Xechasiáris.

I would have just sat there and made fun of them, but the planks were quickly sinking into the muck heap. Gross.

I asked them heatedly," Why are Apollo and Xechasiáris tied up. Also, why are you guys trying to slowly and painfully suffocate them in poo? You know what? Nevermind. Just untie them and once we get back, we're going to talk about subjecting your enemies to death via suffocation in dung."

They nodded but I caught a couple smirking demonically while a few of the younger men trying to stifle laughter.

However, none of them budged and I sighed in exasperation," Well come on! Get them out of there!"

About seven (7) of them ran towards the dung duo (I was never going to let them live this down) while I made my way towards Artemis, who looked like she was exploding with questions," What do you want to know?"

"What was that? How did mortals manipulate the mist? What is going on?" She paused for a bit before continuing," Did you have to pull me through that?"

I answered almost immediately," I'll answer those in order. That was the base of operations of the rebels. I'm going to guess one or two of the people in there are children of Hecate and maybe Hecate herself helped them. We are planning our invasion of Sparta to overthrow the king. And no, I didn't have to pull you through the mist... But it was fun."

She seemed pleased (sort of) with all but the last response and responded sarcastically," Well that's nice!"

Apollo, who had been rescued from the dung trap, jogged towards us and asked," I assume you found the rebel base? And I'm going to assume that Artemis also attacked you after you got in there. Then, you started gaping, right?"

I nodded and turned to point at the mound before freezing and asking sceptically," Wait... How did you know?"

He shrugged indifferently as if it wasn't a big deal," It was a hunch".

"What do you mean a hunch?" I asked heatedly.

He waved me off and explained," It was a sort of intuition. An educated guess, you could say."

I groaned and was about to collapse on the ground when Artemis put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as if it would distribute the stress we carried equally.

"C'mon. Let's go get the Delphians and show them the rebel base." She suggested before walking towards them.

I nodded in agreement and followed, an annoying Apollo in tow.

 **Artemis' POV**

As I trudged calmly towards the Delphians, I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

I made a short yet detailed plan of action for the battle since I wasn't going to be following anyone's orders (plus I was a goddess, and a daughter of Zeus, so I had special privileges).

Basically, the battle would go down as follows (hopefully):

The archers (including myself) would shoot a few volleys of arrows to distract the main defences and hopefully destroy a couple.

Meanwhile, the close-quarters fighters would be split. Half would enter the city disguised (these would be our most skilled fighters and masters of stealth - including Percy) while the other half would stay with us.

While our half (Team B or 'The Distraction Team') would slowly charge onwards, distracting most of Sparta's defences and hopefully (read: definitely) Ares.

When this happened, Percy's team (Team A or 'The Extraction Team') would take the city itself by force, finding the king and taking him hostage.

Even if he was wicked, he should have the chance to plead his innocence (since I wasn't that cruel).

If (read: when) Ares arrives, I'll take him down a notch and put him in his place, likely and preferably with the help of Apollo and the rest of the archers.

I was about to muse about the awards ceremony when a loud, gravelly voice spoke commandingly," Come, Delphians. We shall discuss the plans for the raid."

I turned towards the voice of the speaker and was met with an eye. It was cold and unforgiving. I stumbled backwards a bit and studied him. He had broad shoulders and a massive scar running through one (1) of his eyes, blinding him in that one.

If this was the guy who was leading the operations, I didn't want to get on his bad side.

However, I was a strong goddess, who could hold her own, so I just glared back, twice as hard.

He wasn't impressed, to be frank. Instead of stumbling back, or shrinking under my gaze, he seemed to grow substantially.

The man growled menacingly and stumbled forwards, limping slightly.

I frowned substantially at that. Why was he limping?

Slowly and cautiously, I lowered my gaze until I was looking directing at the behemoth that was his mutilated leg.

 **(GROSS ALERT: DO NOT SKIP 'CAUSE THIS TOOK ME ABOUT FIVE (5) MINUTES OF MY PRECIOUS LIFE (YES I'M KIND OF SELF-ABSORBED))**

It was like Apollo's face on a good day (let alone a bad one).

I'll elaborate on Apollo's hideous excuse of a face (Sorry if I'm kind of biased but doing this comes with the job description).

What was it like? Well, just picture a bulldog. Done? Now picture that very bulldog covered in honey, feathers, and ducktape. Done?

See how ugly it looks? Well, Apollo was even more revolting.

Not to be rude, but Apollo spends WAY too much time tanning in the sun. He looks like an overcooked potato with a mop of blonde curls.

Anyway, the intimidating guy's leg was worse. I saw shards of glass along with a bone or two (2) sticking out.

I shivered. Something happened to him, and I didn't want to find out what.

I'm going to stop now because describing it any more than I just did would break the PG rule.

 **(GROSS ALERT IS OVER: YOU ARE FREE TO NOT BE CAUTIOUS)**

As stumbled backwards towards Apollo, I tripped over and fell on my back.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on my feet again, this time because someone had carried me onto my feet. I snarled to myself. I could hold my own.

I had a growing suspicion that the culprit was the monster man.

Knowing I had to converse with him sometimes, I initiated the start to an awkward conversation.

"Hi?" I spoke timidly, more of a question than a greeting.

Luckily, he wasn't completely silent like those other guys. On the other hand, all he did was grunt in reply.

I took that as a reply and steeled myself," So... What's your name?"

Do you know what he did? Guess! Yes! He grunted! Congratulations!

Moving on... I cursed myself. I was having an awkward conversation along with a one-sided one too!

Deciding to resume our Q/A (Question and Answer) session later, I turned and bounced towards Percy (Apollo was nowhere to be found), awaiting a normal conversation.

"Hey, guys," I called out childishly.

"Hi," Percy answered before stopping dead in his tracks," Ok... Who are you, and what have you done with Artemis?"

I was about to chuckle when I realised he was dead serious.

I waved my hand in front of his face to see what was the problem," What do you mean? I'm right here."

If he understood what I just said, he didn't show it.

He watched me sceptically, a blank expression on his face, for a few more moments before ramming into me, full throttle.

He pulled out what looked like a dagger, and held it against my head.

Feeling apprehensive, I winced and tried to reason with him," Percy... It's me."

"No, it's not. Where's Artemis and what have you done to her?" He growled murderously.

I gulped at that and shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

I knew someone was going to save me, just like all those tales that mother used to tell us.

The dashing hero would charge in, slamming into the crazed betrayer (who was Percy, but it looked like he was misled) and saving the girl. I didn't wish to be the one who needed saving, but in this scenario, it was probably the best choice.

I kept my eyes shut, hoping against all odds, that I would come out of this unscathed.

It was too much to hope for, but it was my best shot.

I felt something sharp slam into my back and I flew forwards, crashing into endless waves of sand. I couldn't stop myself from letting out one last desperate scream before losing the battle against fatigue.

 **Apollo's POV**

All I had to do was check on the mediocre disturbance somewhere along the river and see if there were any spies, and I even managed to screw that up.

While Percy went to check on Artemis, I trudged towards the body of water, whistling random tunes and all.

Once I arrived there, I couldn't help but notice how much trash was in the water. I had just picked up one broken sword when someone growled," Put Your hands over on your head, now."

I froze. My hands instinctively moved towards my head before I abruptly stopped, strange visions flashing in my mind.

I saw one where I put my hands on my head. The mysterious entity shot me afterwards and I disappeared (Something I'd rather avoid); they headed towards the camp and I saw them shoot Artemis (she also dissolved).

I saw another one where I threw the sword piece but they caught it, killing me afterwards. The same things happened.

A majority of the scenarios ended with either Artemis dissolving or something else equally bad happening.

I grimaced. There was only one scenario that was bearable. In the end, the entity just disappeared, so I stuck to that.

I tried to make my voice loud and proud, arrogant even," And why should I do that?"

The entity didn't respond for a while and I was just about to collapse from exhaustion when they growled," Because I have a knife, and what do you have? A broken sword?"

The voice was definitely male. I briefly pondered why all of the bad guys were well... Guys.

I taunted him recklessly," Well if I only have a broken sword, then come and get me, Eidolon."

He growled and it was then I knew, I had messed up.

I slowly turned to face him and winced when I saw him. It was like a ghost, but creepier.

Wheezing, I felt something travel through my gut, and I keeled over and barfed.

Afterwards, I shot back as fast as I could. I had to warn the others. I had to.

By the time I had just reached the border of the camp. I felt something was off.

"Ahh!" I heard a voice scream.

I knew that voice anywhere.

I sped up incredibly, hoping that I wasn't too late.

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I've been a bit busy but I managed to make time for you guys. All of my tests far from done but I have a little free time on my hands now. So yeah...**

 **'Till then,**

 **~MasterOvGravity**


	7. Percy is on Blue Cookies (Not Drugs)

**Percy's POV**

 _Hacking and slashing, I ravaged the enemy base._

I had accidentally stumbled upon it while looking for Apollo. I felt my world spin and before I knew it, I was mowing down the spies' base (not visibly... Just by destroying their supplies).

I was currently interrogating a person who was posing as Artemis. I had a blurry memory of Artemis getting kidnapped, and I was determined to get her back.

"Percy... It's me." The imposter claimed (almost convincingly).

"No, it's not." I growled heatedly, getting tired of this person's stalling," Where's Artemis and what have you done to her?"

My hand unconsciously edged towards the hilt of my temporary sword, forgetting my morals in my time of complete and utter distress.

The spy closed her eyes as if she had accepted her fate, except I hadn't even taken out my sword... My eyes wandered to my sheath, where my hand was about to pull out my sword. My hand flew away and I staggered back. I hadn't done that, even when those children were in danger back at Delphi.

Instead, I picked up a blunt arrow dropped by the girl and struck her in the head, causing her to fall back into waves of sand

She screamed desperately before dropping to the ground like a rag doll, devoid of life and feeling.

I slung her over my back, deciding to interrogate her later. Hopefully, she could provide me with information on Artemis' location.

I was walking back when I heard a familiar voice call out worriedly," Percy! There you are! Where's Artemis?"

"Hey, Apollo. I found this spy, and I've decided to interrogate her later, but we need to find Artemis." I answered grimly, trying to turn to face him, but staggering under the weight of the imposter.

He seemed baffled and stumbled away from me, much to my confusion and dismay.

I called out, slightly worried," Apollo? What's going on?"

Standing in place while thinking, Apollo stood as still as a statue, as if covered in dry cement.

After many painful moments awaiting his reply, he did something I didn't expect. He charged me.

 **Apollo POV**

Hesitantly and pretty much regretting my decision, I charged Percy, fully aware that I was only distracting him. Beforehand, I had already briefed the Delphians on what they were to do should all three (3) of us godlings go MIA (Missing In Action). Hopefully, I could stall long enough for them to get to the base and maybe launch a search party.

Leaping into the air mid-run, I imitated a posture someone would assume if they were to ram into someone, head on. However, my plan was to do anything but that.

Seconds before my body came into contact with Percy's, I nimbly changed my position so my feet were angled towards Percy.

When our bodies collided, my hastily formed plan begun.

The moment I felt his body against my feet, I kicked with every fibre of my being (not literally, of course, but you get the gist).

Just like I had calculated (I absolutely didn't just hope for the best), I was flung a moderate distance away from where I kicked Percy while the confused godling, in that instant, was flung backwards, right into a pile of flawlessly placed gobar (cow dung... I hope). Gross!

Meanwhile, I took the distraction as a rest period, where I quickly re-attached one of my bowstrings to the limbs of my bow. My quiver was full, secured safely to my belt.

I nocked an arrow but didn't dare pull the bowstring yet, since holding it for extended periods of time would result in me over-exerting myself, which I wouldn't want, since I was about to face godling who was not only an excellent swordsman but also the son of the Earthshaker: Poseidon.

As he rose to his feet, I could feel my pulse quicken. I didn't particularly fancy my odds against Percy since if he got close, he would have the upper hand and he at least could block my attacks. The most I could do would be to use the limbs of my bow to block one (1) or two (2) attacks with a sword before my bow would snap, rendering me defenceless.

He stumbled towards me before abruptly freezing.

"Apollo..." He warned, his voice wavered as he tried to contain his anger and maintain a level-head," What are you doing?"

Stumbling for words, I said the first thing that came to mind, which wasn't all that good for the type of conversation we were having," You... Aren't... Umm... You aren't... Umm... You aren't, You aren't thinking straight!"

He looked at me questioningly before taking a threatening step forward and gripped his sword by the hilt like he was about to stab me, but the thoughts didn't help me. I had to be optimistic, so I thought of the optimistic but highly unlikely outcomes. I know... I wasn't helping my situation, but it helped soothe my nerves, as well as give me a boost of newfound confidence.

Feigning submission, yielding and defeat, I keeled to my knees. As I had predicted, Percy got slightly over-confident and marched over, probably grinning to himself.

"So you give up, Apollo?" He questioned extravagantly before his turn turned slightly suspicious and he spoke," Or are you Apollo? Maybe your another one of those spies, eh?"

I didn't dare move a muscle and instead hung my head like one would act if he were right.

He growled heatedly," So you are a spy. Now, where are Artemis and Apollo? Where are they?"

It was already obvious that something was wrong with him. It was like he was on blue cookies again (don't ask) but that's besides the point. There was something wrong with him and I think I knew what. It was pretty likely that the culprit of our current problems was probably the eidolon I faced earlier.

If so, then Percy would be under the complete control of the spirit, seeing as he was a godling and therefore too weak to constantly subconsciously empower his mentality to block out intruders.

Knowing this, my resolve steeled. I wasn't fighting my friend, Percy. I was facing an eidolon, one that would likely want to weaken Poseidon's hold on the sea by using his son as blackmail.

How do I know? Do you remember those visions of the future? Yeah. Those told me that. Along with eventually taking over Olympus.

Huh. Who knew the world would rest on the shoulders of a godling, no less one who could only handle a bow, but I was pretty great, so they definitely chose well.

I mean, with my awesome future vision powers, I could definitely beat anyone, even Percy... Right?

'How hard could it be?' I thought to myself to boost my confidence just a little bit further.

Boy, was I wrong.

Getting slightly overconfident of my abilities, I pulled the string on my bow which I had previously nocked beforehand and let go.

Sure that the arrow would reach its target - Percy's thigh - I relaxed, but almost instantly tensed again the moment Percy blocked the arrow with a weathered wooden plank.

Unprepared, I tripped backwards, hitting my head against what felt like a rock.

My vision blurred, and stars seemed to dance before my very eyes, along with predictions of the future foretelling my death, which definitely didn't help reassure me.

My eyes finally collected themselves and I got a clear sight of Percy, his sword aimed at my heart, ready to plunge it through and take my life.

"Any last words," He stated emotionlessly.

My eyes did a quick sweep of the perimeter. The moon had come out, meaning that I couldn't see much.

However, my future vision didn't really highlight any new outcomes, apart from me dying. Over and over.

Obviously, the Delphians had made their way to the rebel base by now and may have organised a rescue team (I would hope so) to rescue us.

"Go to Tartarus." I sneered defiantly, sealing my fate (which was technically already sealed but whatever).

He raised his sword over his head, poised to strike, and I clamped my eyes shut - a nervous habit I did whenever someone was about to get fatally wounded or just hurt.

However, the hit never came and instead I was greeted with a feminine voice that I knew all too well," Aww. Does wittle Apollo need his bigger sister to save him all the time?"

I scowled at how she mocked me, even though I had saved her from Percy's wrath by drawing his attention.

My eyes opened to Percy lying on the ground, faintly resembling a squid in the manner that his arms and legs were splayed out randomly at odd angles. Above him, a hazy shadow separated itself from his body, probably due to the fact that their s was unconscious and likely ran out of helpfulness.

"Whatever, Artemis. This isn't the time." I growled, knowing Artemis' smug smirk would be wiped clean off if she understood the gravity of the situation," We need to get Percy to the rebel base. You know where it is right?"

I turned to her, stone-faced, and eased myself once she nodded, her face betraying the fact that she was thoroughly puzzled.

I picked up Percy and heaved him onto my shoulder (It didn't look very heroic. In fact, I had just slung his arms and head onto my shoulder while the bottom half of his body was just laying on the ground.

"Lead the way." I spoke steadily while trying to keep Percy from falling off of my shoulders and landing face first on the ground.

She turned and dashed away, remembering to slow down substantially so I wouldn't lose sight of her.

I grimly carried Percy, acting like the hero of a story would. Confident and in control.

Meanwhile, as opposed to my physical actions, my mind was in tatters.

My future vision was supposed to give me outcomes, but they didn't show a single outcome where Artemis saved me or I lived. The visions were started to become more of a frustration to me than a tool.

First, they cause Percy to be controlled by an eidolon, and next they fail to mention that I would survive an attack orchestrated by the same eidolon.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I carried Percy to a pile of dung that had a conveniently placed sign pointing at the faeces.

It read: 'YOU ARE NOT IN LEAGUE WITH THE KING. LEAP INTO PILE IF YOU ARE WORTHY.'

Ever-so reluctantly, I complied and leapt into the pile, the feeling of air being sucked out of my lungs hitched my confidence for a minute before I was released into the massive hangar that was the rebel base.

I was frozen in awe. I could understand why Percy was amazed by the base.

The entire base looked to have taken about ten (10) years just to empty out the ground to make the base of the... Well, base.

However, I soon got over my awe and raced towards an area where I could see an empty table and what looked like medical supplies.

I didn't count on the mortals to have any nectar or ambrosia, but they did have the equipment and ingredients I needed to heal Percy. As a god or even a demigod, you didn't have to worry about any mental damage from eidolons since a demigod had just enough energy to erect a barrier to minimise the damage done by any eidolons, but mortals and godlings were another case altogether. They didn't have the immortal energy needed or the control to channel it. Godlings may be able to harness the powers passed on from their parents, but they can't channel enough energy to shield their mind, and therefore, their sanity.

This meant Percy might have some psychological problems. To fix that, I resorted to making a quick concoction.

Even if he wasn't injured, it wouldn't hurt to be sure he doesn't sustain mental injuries in the future.

Grabbing a handful of herbs from a basket handily labelled 'Feverfew', I crushed them into tiny bits before soaking the remains in a bowl of water.

After a few seconds, I channelled my mother's energy (even though I'm a godling, I'm also part titan and titanlings - Is that even a word? - have WAY more control over energy than I should) into the mixture and spoke to myself, repeating a spell over and over again.

I ignored the gathering crowd and finished the brew before pinching Percy's nose and pouring the solution into the son of Poseidon's mouth.

Taking a few steps back, I waited, hoping my handiwork managed to do its job.

After a couple of painful moments, Percy groaned. He was alive.

Not remembering I had been holding my breath, I exhaled.

He was definitely not going to die anytime soon, but there was probably some internal damage.

Seriously, that guy was a fricking god (He wasn't yet but it was a metaphor).

He probably wouldn't mention this to anyone but while we were trekking to the city, he accidentally got impaled by a celestial bronze spear because he wasn't looking where he was going.

We thought he was dead for sure but somehow, he had survived. Seriously, it was like he was the main protagonist of a story or something since he literally couldn't die.

 _*Flashback Start*_

 _While I was talking to Percy, I asked him a question," Hey, Percy?"_

 _Nonchalantly, he answered back," Yeah?"_

 _Unsure of how to phrase it, I began," Umm... I don't know how to tell this to you, but Artemis said that she... Umm... Give me a moment. She told me to ask you for something before she was to check our inventory but I'm not completely sure what."_

 _I racked my head and finally remembered but instantly discarded the thought and cried, hoping to avert a crisis," PERCY! WATCH OUT!"_

 _He turned back and started to stop, but not in time._

 _He gasped weakly as a spear pierced his chest and appeared from his back. Suddenly, I would've given anything to be facing off with a cyclops than to be witnessing such a gruelling scene._

 _Dropping my bow (which just happened to be in my hand), I bolted towards Percy and scowled at the stupid soldier who had carelessly packed their celestial bronze spear the wrong way so it was poking out from behind, waiting to kill any unexpecting entities who were looking the wrong way._

 _I gave him what he deserved. I'm not going to describe what, but I am going to say is that the ending scene wasn't very pretty._

 _*Flashback End*_

Afterwards, we were able to fix him up and we continued on our way to Sparta.

Focusing my attention on the present, I trudged towards Artemis and attempted to lighten the sullen mood, to no avail.

Although Percy had just been saved, we were hours away from raiding Sparta. One of the most powerful cities in Greece military wise, and we didn't even know what we were supposed to do.

I suspected Artemis already had a plan but I didn't want her to know that I knew that. Acting like an oblivious fool had its perks.

Remembering to do so, I asked Artemis," What's the time?"

"Well," She replied coolly," It's about four (4) hours past twelve (12) which also translates to four pm (4:00 pm) for your simple mind-"

"Wait," I interrupted, before freaking out completely," IT'S NIGHT! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO RAID SPARTA **TODAY**!"

Overcome with alarm and shock, she shrieked," OH MY GODS! PERCY IS GOING TO KILL US! WHAT ARE WE-"

"Artemis! Calm down! We'll find another opportunity. For now, we should consult the leader of this whole operation since they must've known of this opportunity and may have a reason as to why we didn't just attack today." I cut in hastily before Artemis could make a rash decision that would stir up some unwanted trouble.

I motioned for her to follow me before asking a passerby where I politely inquired about where I could find the leader, wherever he was.

What I didn't expect, however, was for her to scowl disapprovingly at me when I asked, for a reason unbeknownst to me.

Nevertheless, she eventually fell to the hunk that was me and provided detailed directions as to where their boss was.

As I sped off, nagging Artemis as she conversed with the helpful follower of our cause, I heard them snicker. Clearly about how awesome I am and how silly any hopes of going out with me were, obviously!

I sped off, leaving Artemis in the dust. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to ask the boss about our dilemma, get his autograph (because why not?), then surpass all of his expectations and become famous as the saviour of Delphi... Then beg them to make me their patron.

My plan was explicitly planned out to the most precise detail (like how cool I was going to look doing each of the things listed above) and there was no way anything was going to get in the way of my success.

Except for Artemis. She could very easily publically embarrass me, but I didn't count on her doing so because we were siblings.

Besides, what's the worst she could do?

 **Artemis POV**

Apollo asked a young woman where he could find the leader of this whole operation.

Afterwards, I proceeded to speak to the mortal, whose name turned out to be Jaime.

Not something I'd need to know, but the conversation was pleasant.

Apollo ran off, likely because he thought this was what mother meant when she said to 'take initiative'.

He probably thought this referred to him having to do everything first before everyone else to gain respect.

Seriously. What a child!

Nonetheless, I still calmly strode past him at a leisurely walking speed.

He couldn't run if his life depended on it. He was literally the god of turtles or whatever.

He looked flabbergasted as I ran past him and pushed the twin doors open as if I owned the place.

It was then that I was greeted with a familiar voice,"Hello there, Artemis."

 **I'm so so so so so (not so) sorry. I just need time and I'm working on a few draft stories as of right now. Thank you all for the support and for being patient. You guys have no idea how good it feels to finish a chapter and get people to read them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **~MasterGravity**


	8. Otrera is Here (I mean Hot)

Apollo POV

 _I stood, flabbergasted,_ as Artemis pushed open the doors like she owned the place.

Expecting someone to get told off, I stood, slightly bemused.

I was right... Ish.

"Hello there, Artemis." A feminine voice said. Advancing into the room, my eyes scanned the area until they came to rest on someone I'm pretty sure Artemis didn't know.

That someone was a she. She was beautiful, with flowing, silky black hair and tanned skin, which meant that she either did a lot of exercising and being outside or just spent a lot of time sunbathing. Either was ok since I did both. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, _Wow... She sure is pretty._

My eyes suddenly bugged out in shock. _She? But I thought she was a he._

Then, I said something so stupid that you could've dubbed me the stupidest entity in Greece. I felt so embarrassed that I could've just curled up into a ball in a corner and die.

"So... You aren't a guy?"

Silence. That was what that followed.

"What" Artemis yelled, disgusted by my comment.

Meanwhile, the girl reacted in a completely different way. "HAHAHAHA-no. I'm not a guy, in fact." She answered humorously," I'm Otrera, the leader of this operation."

"Good to see you again, Otrera." Artemis greeted," It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." The female leader responded.

Meanwhile, I was standing there like a confused nobody as I desperately tried to understand what in the world was going on.

"So..." I began, hopelessly trying to contribute to the waning conversation," Where did you guys meet?"

Otrera turned to face me with a slightly bemused yet baffled face," So you don't know who I am?" She turned towards Artemis and asked," Did you tell him?"

Perplexed, I shook my head in reply to both questions. I honestly could not recall who she was, even though she was pretty hot. "Just, shorten your backstory, please."

She ignored me and began," Well, I suppose you were about a minute old when you saw me, so that's reasonable. It began when I got into an argument with Ares, my temporary mate while leading the Amazons. He sent me to Delos so that I'd prove my worth to the Amazons and make my way back to them. During the trek back to my group of Amazons, I was attacked by a giant serpent that was dubbed 'Python' by the nature spirits there."

"And luckily," Artemis interrupted, shooting an apologetic look towards Otrera," I happened to be in the area and distracted Python long enough for her to escape."

"Then we met up," Otrera resumed, picking up the conversation and wrapping it in a nice pretty bow," I thanked her, and I left on my merry way. I assumed that she would have told you about me since she told me and you."

"Ok..." I answered before I mentioned as a side-note," It must have been really brave of you to face Python. Our mom tells us to avoid him whenever we could."

I didn't really know how I was supposed to act. I knew that I should've done something like making small talk, but I didn't know how, so instead we stood there in uncomfortable, awkward silence.

Luckily for me, Percy chose then to burst into the room, his posture betraying a frantic demeanour," We need to get out. NOW!"

Otrera looked up, slightly puzzled before she saw his face and nodded," They're here."

Percy only nodded in reply before dashing out, a sword in hand, leaving us to either follow him or evacuate the rest of the base.

Of course, my first instinct was to dash the opposite direction, but then again, I could probably help save the rebellion with Percy. _And get some attention from the ladies_ , I thought to myself.

Steeling my very shaky resolve, I bolted after Percy, bow in hand, and Artemis in hot pursuit... Also with a bow.

Percy POV

As beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, I dashed towards the area where I had been healed and left on a table as a museum attraction (Courtesy of Apollo) as another _boom_ shook the very foundations of the underground bunker the rebels had gathered in.

My guess? That some Delphian did something stupid like yell really loudly, make more noise, then, while the people loyal to the king of Sparta were spying, decided to run straight into the pile of waste concealing the rebel base. Good job, people.

I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I gripped a borrowed sword; It didn't feel balanced, but I didn't linger on that thought for too long and sped up. The longer I was absent, the more likely someone might get captured or get worse.

I was vaguely aware of Artemis and Apollo, the twin archers, trailing behind me. I didn't dare tell them to run and get help while I hold the attacker(s) back, because first, I could use all the help I could get, second, I can barely hold off a couple of cyclopes, let alone one (1) or more possibly skilled intruders. _And if I ditched them to run after some crazy lunatic, Artemis would have my head, my conscious added helpfully._

After a painful eternity in which anything could've happened, I reached the entrance/exit to the base.

"We are so dead," I murmured to myself, stopping dead in my tracks. Artemis skidded to a stop while Apollo stealthily tripped over and landed on the ground, somehow without producing any sound.

I gulped and looked around.

Monstrous intruders surrounded the area. There was about nine (9) of them in total and they didn't look like they wanted to sit down and talk.

I winced. Nearly three dozen (36) people had engaged in combat with the muscular men, but under half a dozen (6) were conscious.

The rest suffered from injuries ranging from a small bruise on their head to a mangled arm which seemed to be bleeding at such a rate that if they didn't receive medical attention soon enough, they were unlikely to make it.

My senses went into overtime as I took charge," Artemis, get them to safety. Especially him. He might not make it otherwise. Apollo, you're coming with me."

Artemis seemed quite miffed and looked like she wanted to complain, but she refrained due to the direness of the situation.

"Come on," Apollo yelled, a bit dramatically I suppose," Let's go!"

Turning to Artemis, I nodded," Good luck."

"You too." She said.

And with that, she raced off, her trail covered by a sudden puff of smoke as she hauled soldier after soldier away and nimbly dodged a... celestial bronze sword?

Glaring, my head snapped towards the direction of the blade and my scowl intensified as I locked onto a guy who stood menacingly behind the other fighters, lobbing swords and other projectiles with surprising accuracy.

A split second passed and I was off, darting towards the lobbing soldier as I weaved between blades and ducked under blows from the rest of his comrades.

I caught glimpses of the battle raging on around me. Apollo had taken two (2) blunt-tipped arrows and held them like daggers, slamming the blunt blades into the helmets of the king's soldiers.

Meanwhile, Artemis came rushing back after getting the last of the soldiers to safety before joining in, her eyes burning with determination and a thirst for revenge.

I shivered and cracked a small smile despite the situation. I would hate to get on Artemis' bad side, especially when she was in a bad mood.

My eyes widened. A near collision with a hammer brought me back to reality. I ducked and slid against the floor, my shins probably getting raw in the process.

I reached the lob monster and gripped my sword tightly. Nimbly, I leapt into the air, hilt raised and slammed down.

He yelped in surprise as the hilt of my sword slammed into his skull and his eyes rolled up behind his head.

I took ragged breaths, warding away others and knocking some out.

My adrenaline rush rapidly fading, I surveyed the area.

Apollo was fine. He was, surprisingly, holding his own against three (3) men who seemed very annoyed that they were getting beaten by a teen.

Artemis was also doing well. She moved like water, twisting and curving under blows before gut-slamming or punching her adversary (I'd rather be gut-slammed).

But, of course, nothing ever went right.

A crooked smirk attached to his face, a man rushed Artemis from behind, his knife gleaming with blood. She turned in time to match his blow, and they engaged in one-on-one combat. Then, I saw him. Another guy crept from behind, a wicked axe in hand, and raised it over Artemis, who was so occupied by the knife guy that she failed to notice the shadow the axe cast before her.

I was too far away. It was hopeless. I could try to use my inherited powers as a son of Poseidon and Amphitrite to summon some water orbs, but I needed time to find a proper water source since someone frisked me of my flasks. However, we didn't have time.

I wouldn't be able to reach her in time... But Apollo would.

"Apollo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not even missing a beat when he noticed," Help her!"

His gaze quickly followed the direction I was pointing at as we ran before they came to rest on Artemis. A series of emotions flickered upon his face. Confusion. Surprise. Hopelessness. Anger.

Infuriated, he leapt into action with his bow and arrow, before he was engulfed in an ivory light.

Apollo POV

My vision going red, I bounded into action, nothing but my bow in hand and my quiver secured to my belt. However, I didn't get far when everything around me went white. For a second, I wondered if the universe had been destroyed, then I shook my head and thought it out, _If the universe had been destroyed, then all of the gods would too, meaning that the sun wouldn't be there to make light._

About a split second after that thought, the light died down.

In my hand sat something dusty... _WAIT, WHAT? BUT THAT WAS MY BOW!_ My head exclaimed, beating up my brain, _NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP?_

At that moment, My only thought was, _I am so screwed._

Then, I entered the real world.

Around me, all of the mortals - even the ones on our side - seemed to have fallen asleep, almost as if I had... Wait?

"ARE THEY DEAD?" I exclaimed, very quickly panicking.

"Uh, no," Artemis said, pushing some of the intruders off of her," They're just asleep."

"Ok." I sighed, relieved, before I felt a wave of nausea overcome me," So I'm really tired, and I think I'm just going to rest now."

And with that, I keeled over and fell face-flat on the ground.


	9. The Call of War

**Apollo POV**

 _Groaning, I awoke from my slumber,_ my head throbbing heavily on the left side.

"What's going-" I began, trying to get up before I opened my eyes to a pair of sea-green eyes staring back and exclaimed," Ah! What the..."

I crawled away, scampering and breathing heavily from the surprise, before falling backwards off of the pedestal I was _apparently_ sitting on and rolled backwards until I was upside-down, my back against the wall, groaning.

 _Next time,_ I thought irritated, _I'm going to cover Percy in plants and dirt unless he gets me something soft to sleep on._

My head hurt. It hurt _badly._

Sighing to myself, I repositioned myself so I was sitting up properly.

Scowling slightly, I looked around. I was in a room filled with injured patients and a bunch of equipment.

"Hey, Apollo." I heard someone call out," How are you doing?"

I turned, stood and replied," I could be doing better. Thanks, Artemis. You?"

"Fine." She replied," Now come on! They're organising a final attack against Sparta."

I wilted slightly. I didn't really want to have to deal with a full-fledged war at that exact moment of my life. To be honest, I wanted to be able to take a day off.

However, shortly afterwards I ran after Artemis and joined her in what seemed to be the break room. As I trodded in, I plucked a piece of roast beef from a spit and sat nearby and listened in, chewing on my daily portion of meat.

Otrera was saying something. It seemed that I had missed most of the briefing,"-And Artemis and Apollo will lead the charge on the outer area, drawing off the defences. Then, depending on where _he_ appears, we'll adjust accordingly. As the most experienced out of the two-"

"Hey!" I protested indignantly, to no avail.

She dismissed my comment. I scoffed to myself, _Jeez! Women are so hard-headed._

She continued," As I was saying, Artemis will battle him while Apollo leads the charge against Sparta. Then, hopefully, the timing will be right and Apollo can do his thing, thus buying Perseus enough time to get to the king."

As they all nodded and walked off together, I asked the closest entity to me," Okay... So, is someone going to brief me on what's going on?"

"Nope." Percy shook his head," I'd love to and all, but we're scheduled to begin our raid at sunrise. I'll tell you your role and you can do it. Sound cool?"

I shrugged, indifferent at this point," Sure."

"So here's the deal." He began," You and Artemis get to stay with the archers and when I fire the flare, the archers will cause a distraction, meaning that they'll move in and rain hell on them. Meanwhile, you and Artemis will enter the heart of the city and cause mass chaos by destroying all of the temples of Ares - Sparta's patron god. Also, use the blunt-tipped arrows. The people deserve a chance to surrender or yield."

He looked at me, waiting to see if I had questions. I nodded, confirming that I understood, and he continued," _If_ and only if the flare doesn't go off by sundown, then you and Artemis along with a small group will go and investigate in a find and rescue type mission. You got all that?"

"Got it," I replied. A soft feeling of terror creeping up my neck and keeping me from saying anything else.

"Ok, then." He said," Bye"

He then proceeded to run off and talk to Otrera.

My throat was dry. I didn't really want to go to battle. I'll admit it now but not anywhere else: I was scared of big fights like these.

I was better supporting others and occasionally whacking some of my adversaries in the head with my bow... Which may I inform you exploded into ash a couple of hours ago when I temporarily assumed the form of a great ball of fire and light.

Mourning over the loss of my heroic bow, I quickened my pace and ran towards Artemis, starting a conversation with a conventional," Hey."

"Hey, Apollo." She said before turning away.

"Wait!" I called after her, grabbing her arm, a gesture she did not appreciate.

"What?" She scowled, relatively irritated," I'm getting ready!"

"Umm..." I fumbled for words, searching for a way to present my case without looking undignified," Are you nervous about the upcoming battle?"

"Uh, yeah..." Artemis answered," I guess. Who wouldn't be?"

I nodded, relieved I wasn't the only one," Ok. Thanks! See you in a bit. I'm going to go organise my stuff and perhaps ask for a new bow."

She smiled and walked off.

 _Now, I just have to find a guy with a bow_ , I thought.

Breathing heavily, I stepped onto the hill overlooking Sparta.

"Ready to go?" I asked Artemis, my shoulders shaking.

She nodded," Ready as I'll ever be."

And for a while, we stood there. Two siblings overlooking a massive city with the goal to liberate it from its rancid ruler.

"Hey! You ready?" Percy hollered energetically from behind them," Well you better be because the raid starts NOW!"

And with that, he yelled and charged straight at the city. Following his charge were a small group of soldiers. Artemis raised her bow. Catching on, I did too, nocking an arrow, drawing the string back. Then, as if by an unseen signal, we all simultaneously released our strings and arrows rained into the city.

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. I mean all it did was alert the residence of Sparta that we were attacking them. What it _did_ do - which was probably the purpose of our distraction, was Ares appearing in a flash of light.

He was massive and burly. I almost felt intimidated, but I could probably take him... Probably.

"Hey punks," He growled menacingly, swinging a massive axe," You guys seem to think you have the right to attack MY city, so one of you is going to have to die now."

 **So... Hi? Please don't get mad. It was summer, so I was taking a break and relaxing. I'm back though, with a new writing style which I'm going to be using from now on (less humour more action and stuff).**

 **Peace,**

 **~MasterOvGravity**


End file.
